Sonny With a Chance of Orlando
by PurpleTwilight9720
Summary: When Mr. Condor sends Mackenzie Falls and So Random! to Orlando, what will happen to Sonny and Chad's relationship.  What will come of this so called "bonding trip"; bonding or break up?  I do not own Sonny With a Chance.  Please Read and Review!
1. Hooray for Bonding

**This story takes place after Falling For the Falls Part 2. Enjoy.**

(Sonny POV)

Hooray for Bonding:

I walked into the cafeteria for lunch where my cast were sitting, eating happily.

"Hey guys, what's up," I asked.

"Nothing, just eating lunch," Nico said.

I took the seat next to Tawni. There was one seat left. That seat wasn't usually taken. But lately, it was reserved to someone. Someone that my cast couldn't stand. The same someone I was in love with.

As if on cue, Chad Dylan Cooper walked into the room with his cast flanking his sides, a few inches behind him. He was smiling brightly as he came closer and fluidly slid into the only open seat at our table, the one next to me.

"How's m'lady doing," he asked.

"Hey Chad and 'm'lady' is doing great. In fact, she's doing a lot better now that you're here," I said.

"What? Are you not hungry," he asked when he noticed that I was the only one without food in front of me.

"How do you know that I haven't eaten yet," I retorted.

"Because I know you and you would be sitting back in your chair with one leg crossed over the other, not crossed ankles," he said.

"I am hungry, I just wasn't ready to get food," I told him.

"Are you ready now," he asked.

I stood up and walked into the line. He followed.

"So what are you in the mood for, steak, lobster…," he asked.

"Hm… what are you having?"

"I'm thinking a nice medium rare steak."

"Make that two." Now that he was my boyfriend, he got me the good lunch that he got since he was Chad Dylan Cooper.

When the lunch lady gave us our steaks, we walked back to our table.

Tawni gasped at the steak. We lunched ended, I gave Chad a hug and we both went back to our designated sets. My cast ambushed me when I walked onto the stage.

"What was that steak," Tawni asked.

"Chad got it for me," I shrugged.

"Why," Zora asked.

"Because I'm his girlfriend. And maybe if you were nice to him and accepted our relationship, he would get you all steaks too," I said.

"Well, can he play video games," Grady, challenged.

"I'm sure he could beat you both," I said to both Nico and Grady.

They both gasped.

"He's on," Nico said.

"Ugh! Why can't you all just get over it," I said.

"Because," Tawni started but was then interrupted by the loud speaker.

"Cast member of _Mackenzie Falls_; Chad, Ferguson, Skyler, Marta, and Chastity, and members of _So Random!_; Sonny, Tawni, Zora, Grady, and Nico, please report to Ms. Bitterman's classroom. Once again, Chad Dylan Cooper, Ferguson Michaels, Skyler DeVane, Marta Balatico, Chastity Ann DeWitt, Sonny Munroe, Tawni Hart, Zora Lancaster, Grady Mitchell, and Nico Harris, please report to Ms. Bitterman's classroom," the loud speaker announced.

We all made our way to the classroom. The _Mackenzie Falls_ cast was already there, all sitting on desks. Chad was the only one who didn't seem to be talking. When I walked in, Chad beckoned me over with two fingers. I made my way through the small classroom and sat on the desk next to him.

"What's going on," I asked him. I knew he would know; he knew everything when it came to this kind of stuff.

"I honestly don't know," he said. _Well, there goes that thought._

"Sit in a seat," Mr. Condor called from the hall.

Everyone scurried into a seat. Chad and I just slid into the one's we were sitting on.

Mr. Condor and Ms. Bitterman walked to the front of the room. Ms. Bitterman sat at her desk and Mr. Condor stood in front of her.

"Let's think back to Sonny's camping trip idea," Mr. Condor said.

Everyone turned and glared at me but Mr. Condor and Chad.

"Hi," I said, sliding down my seat so no one could see me.

"Anyways, we are taking another bonding trip. This time, you all, accompanied by Ms. Bitterman, are going to Orlando," Mr. Condor announced.

There were some disapproving noises in the background and other excited tones. Ms. Bitterman pulled out her bullhorn.

"Cover your ears," I warned Chad. He listened without hesitation.

"QUIET," Ms. Bitterman yelled into the bullhorn to silence everyone; it worked.

"Now, each one of you will be traveling the parks and going on rides with the person you are rooming with. I decided that you could pick who you are going to sit next to on the plane. They have to be from your cast though. Now, I did not choose who you will be rooming with and exploring the parks with. That is your job by roulette. _So Random!_ will pick names from these hats and there are the partners. Each one of you will be partnered with someone of the opposite gender and show. Each room has two beds so there is no need to worry," Mr. Condor said.

"Excuse me but how long are we going to be there for," Tawni asked.

"At least a week," Mr. Condor told her.

Everyone started talking again.

"'Cover your ears'," Chad asked, quoting me.

"Yeah," I said.

We figured that Ms. Bitterman would just yell through her bullhorn again but we were wrong. This time, Ms. Bitterman rustled around in her drawers and then pulled out a safety siren and blew it.

"I need to know who your partners are for the plane. It is first-come-first-serve. I am going to randomly pull a name from this box, which has everyone in it, and if I call your name, you tell me who you want to sit with," Mr. Condor announced.

He put his hand in the box and pulled out a name.

"Nico?"

"Grady."

Ms. Bitterman scribbled the two names down.

"Chastity?"

"Marta."

"Tawni?"

"Sonny."

"Ferguson?"

"Chad."

"Two of the rows have three seats so Ferguson and Chad, you are also going to sit with Skyler and the same goes for Tawni, Sonny, and Zora," Mr. Condor said.

"The seating chart is done. It is first letter of first name. The letter closest to the end has the window and the isle is the letter closest to the beginning of the alphabet. So row 1, A is Skyler, B is Ferguson, C is Chad, then the isle. D is Sonny, E is Tawni, and F is Zora. Row 2, B is Marta and C is Chastity, the isle, E is Grady and F is Nico," Ms. Bitterman announced.

"Next, each member of _So Random!_, come up and pick a name from the designated hat and give me the card which I will write your name on it. First, Nico and Grady, come up. Both of you put your hand in this hat and pull out a name. Don't look at it, just hand it to me," Mr. Condor instructed.


	2. Roulette

(Sonny POV)

Roulette:

Nico and Grady walked up to the front of the room and each put their hand into a small box. We all knew that it contained a piece of paper with Marta's and Chastity's name on it. As they reached into the box, I looked over at Marta and Chastity who were squeezing their eyes close and crossing their fingers, probably hoping that we all were mistaken and their names were not in there. One at a time they handed Mr. Condor the piece of paper they selected. He opened them and wrote down the name.

"Zora, Tawni, and Sonny, you three are next," he said. We all rose and walked over to the new bin Mr. Condor pulled out.

We all shoved our hand into the bin and pulled one card out. Tawni rushed over to hand Mr. Condor her card. Zora went next and I handed him mine last. I walked back to my seat next to Chad and he raised his eyebrows, obviously wanting to know who I picked.

"I couldn't look," I mouthed to him.

"Okay. All of the members of _So Random!_ have _randomly_ selected the people who they will be rooming with. I will now read off the roommates," Mr. Condor announced.

Chad and I both crossed our fingers; we fit the requirements but we only had a thirty-three point three percent chance of me picking the right card. But, I was very lucky; I had started dating Chad and he was amazing.

"Alright, so the roommates and park buddies are Nico and Marta, Grady and Chastity, Tawni and Ferguson, Sonny and Chad, Zora and Skyler. You cannot change your buddy so do not try," Mr. Condor announced.

I looked over at Chad who had a gigantic smile on and was looking at me too.

"Now, you and your buddy must figure out which rides you will be going on together," Mr. Condor said and then dismissed us. Chad grabbed me and put his arm over my shoulder. Something told me that this would be an interesting trip.

I was laying on my belly on Tawni's tiger striped lounge chair on my laptop. I was looking at the rides in Disney World and Universal Studios. Chad walked into my room from my side though I was on Tawni's side. He strolled across the room, wearing his _Mackenzie Falls _uniform.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, what's up," I asked.

"Not much. Just talking to the cutest girl I've ever met," he said.

"Aw, Chad."

"So what are you doing?"

"Just looking at the rides," I said.

"Well, they announced the order of the parks. Animal Kingdom and then hanging at the hotel, Hollywood Studios, **(Hollywood Studios was previously called MGM.)** Universal Studios, Epcot, Magic Kingdom, and then on Friday and Saturday, we get to choose where we want to go," Chad said.

"Cool. Well, let's put together a list of what we want to do at Animal Kingdom," I suggested.

I pulled up a page with all of the rides in Animal Kingdom. Chad sat down next to me.

"I really want to go on Expedition Everest," Chad said.

I knew that Expedition Everest was a roller coaster that went forward and then backward.

"I want to go on that too. I also want to go on Kali River Rapids, Kilimanjaro Safari Ride, and see 'It's Tough to Be a Bug'," I told him.

"'It's Tough to Be a Bug'?"

"It is a Bugs Life 3D movie attraction," I told him.

"Hmm…sounds like fun."

We talked about how cool the trip was going to be and then Chad suddenly got up.

"What," I asked.

"I just have to go and film. _Mackenzie Falls_ is filming today. We were in the middle of filming before the announcement and our director told us that we had about ten minutes of free time before we started to film again after the announcement so I decided to spend it with you," Chad explained.

"But they can't start filming without you," I said.

"And?"

"Why don't you stay with me," I asked.

"I can't. But while I am filming, I will be thinking of your big brown eyes and your beautiful smile the whole time," he said, slowing the words down as the sentence started to close. I had to give in to that.

"Aw, Chad. Go film and continue showing every tween that you _are_ the greatest actor of our generation," I told him.

He smiled as he pulled me up into a hug.

I arrived home later that night and told my mom about the trip. I also told her that I was sharing a room with Chad.

"Sonny, I think it is time for you and me to have the talk," she said suddenly.

"Ew, Mom, no. I already know about this kind of stuff from like fifth grade," I said in disgust.

"You didn't have a boyfriend in fifth grade and you are sharing a room with him without adult supervision."

"Mom, it's not like that with Chad. You know that our relationship isn't at that stage yet. I mean, we just started dating."

"But you're in a hotel room with him," she pushed.

"But there are two beds," I retorted.

She glared at me.

"Mom, I am a virgin. I don't plan on changing that status anytime soon."

"I'm glad."

"Me too," I yelled as I ran into my room to pack. We were going to be flying out the next day. It was a Friday and we were going to be flying out to Orlando early the next morning.

I yanked my Vera Bradley suitcase out. I was glad that I had invested in a Purple Punch pattern. It was really pretty and I didn't want to be seen with the Disney princess one I had from when I was five. I traveled so little that that was the only suitcase I had. I was lucky I had thought about a new suitcase.

I packed my cosmetics; toothbrush and toothpaste, brush, shampoo and conditioner, face wash, body soap, Q-tips, and all the others. I then pulled out my pajamas for the week. I decided that I had better go with something that Chad would like since he was the only one who would be seeing me in them. I packed a pair of silk ones that Tawni had bought me, a pair of short shorts and a tank top, and a couple night gowns. For walking clothes, I packed a couple tank tops and a couple t-shirts, a pair of jean shorts and three pairs of quick drying nylon shorts. I was going to do laundry there so I didn't have to pack like crazy. I packed a pair of teva sandals to wear in the parks some days, a pair of Adidas sneakers because they had an arch, and regular sandals to walk around the hotel in. I also packed underwear, socks, and bras. I packed two bathing suits, two bikinis. One was tye-dye and one was plain neon pink. Then I pulled out my backpack and packed my carryon bag. I placed my laptop and my Ipod in it as well. I also placed my Kindle in it so I could read. At the moment, I was reading "My Sister's Keeper," by Jodi Picoult. **(I am currently reading that book and it is REALLY good!)** I also placed my laptop and all of my chargers in the carryon. I pulled out my pillow and blanket and placed it with my suitcase and then got a neck pillow out to put with my carryon. As I thought about what else I had to pack, my phone started vibrating beside me. I looked over and Chad's picture was on the screen. I flipped open my phone and it said, "New Text Message".

**Chad: Hey wat r u doing?**

**Sonny: Packing… hav u finished?**

**Chad: No**

**Sonny: Well, you probably should being that we leave tomorrow and we will be away for a week!**

**Chad: That's bad.**

**Sonny: Hav fun packing, I'll c u 2moro the airport. **


	3. Cram Packing

(Chad POV)

Cram Packing:

I pulled out my cell phone and decided to text Sonny.

**Chad: Hey wat r u doing?**

**Sonny: Packing… hav u finished?**

**Chad: No**

**Sonny: Well, you probably should being that we leave tomorrow and we will be away for a week!**

**Chad: That's bad.**

**Sonny: Hav fun packing, I'll c u 2moro the airport. **

I sat up and looked at the clock; it was already ten thirty and I hadn't started anything. I yanked my designer Calvin Klein suitcase out of my closet. I pulled out a four pairs of shorts out as well as four t-shirts. I also pulled out my sandals and sneakers plus seven pairs of socks and six pairs of underwear, figuring that I would do the laundry at least once out there. I also pulled out a pair of long sleep pants I wore to sleep some night without a shirt plus three pairs of boxers, one with the Superman logo, one with peace signs, and then my personal favorite, my custom made _Mackenzie Falls_ boxers, and three tight white t-shirts. I packed all of my toiletries and then packed my carryon bag. I placed my Ipod, headphones, and splitter together, and then added a pillow, blanket, and seven movies in the bag in case Sonny wanted to watch a movie every night. I packed "Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs", "The Blind Side", "Up", "The Time Traveler's Wife", "Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel", and"Gremlins" for the night I wanted to scare her farther into my arms. I then remembered that I had to bring a couple bathing suits so I grabbed my blue ones and a pair with Maui flowers on them. I also grabbed one hundred dollars in cash and my three credit cards so I could buy things, knowing that I would have to buy food at the parks and that I would be getting Sonny at least one present.

This trip would be something that I would never forget!

(Sonny POV)

As my mom pulled me into the airport the next day, she grabbed my arm as I was getting ready to jump out of the car.

"Sonny, be careful. And… I think you are old enough now to be trusted with this," she said handing me her Platinum Visa card.

"Oh my god, Mom! Thank you," I said, about to start jumping up and down.

"And also, for other things, here is fifty dollars."

"Thank you, Mom. I'll see you next week. I love you."

We exchanged our final goodbyes and I walked solitary into the airport. I dragged my bag through LAX until I reached gate D7, the gate where the plane that would take us to Orlando would be. I was forty-five minutes early for the flight. Not one person from either show was there yet. I pulled out my Ipod and put it on shuffle. It started playing "I Love Rock 'N Roll" by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts.

After four songs, Grady arrived, trailed by his mom and his brother who was yelling "Delta Nu," at every pretty girl he passed. It looked like he had at least seven phone numbers in his hand. I ignored him and looked at Grady and his mom.

Grady's mom was beautiful. She had light dirty blonde colored hair and she was supermodel skinny. She had perfectly toned legs and the kind of tan that came from only natural tanning on the beach. She had the same blue eyes as Grady. She was wearing a mid-thigh length leopard print shirt that could be mistaken as a dress. She also wore black leggings and silver stilettos that threw the outfit over the top. She didn't look like she had two kids; she looked like she was twenty-one though I knew that she had to be at least thirty-five.

"Sonny," Grady called.

I quick put my Ipod away and then stood up. Grady and his mother walked over to my side.

"Mom, this is my friend Sonny," Grady said.

"Grady, she is beautiful. I thought you said that you didn't think that any of the girls at the studio are that pretty," his mom said.

"No, I said that I wasn't attracted to any of them," Grady groaned.

"Well why don't you ask her out," his mom pushed.

"That's very sweet of you Mrs. Mitchell but I do have a boyfriend," I said.

"See Grady, if you don't pick them up immediately they are taken fast."

"Mom, stop. Sonny is and has always been a friend. Nothing more," Grady whined.

"Okay. Will you be okay here with Sonny or do you want me and your brother to stay with you," Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"I'm fine, Mom. I love you. I'll see you soon," he said. They exchanged their goodbyes and then they left.

"Sorry about that," he apologized.

"No problem. Your mom seems really nice," I said.

We talked for about five minutes before Zora and her two parents entered the area. Her parents were holding two toddlers, one boy, one girl, that looked around two and a half. Zora hugged them all and ran over to us. It wasn't long before Nico walked in and then Tawni.

There were twenty minutes left until Chastity, Marta, Skyler, and Ferguson walked in simultaneously.

At around ten minutes left, I became worried. _Where was Chad?_

I was shocked when a girl that looked like Chad walked into view. Another woman walked through with two tweens walking by her side. Finally, a blushing Chad walked into view with a young child holding his hand.

I had Tawni watch my bags as I walked over to them.

"Oh, Mom, this is Sonny, my girlfriend," Chad announced to her.

"Oh Chad. She is beautiful. Chad talks about you all the time at home," his mom said.

I smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I am Nicolette Cooper," she told me.

She had brown hair and green eyes. I could see that Chad got his looks from his absent father.

"It's nice to meet you," I said.

"And she's polite! Chad you really hit the jackpot with this one. You would be surprised how many girls without manners he brings into the house," Mrs. Cooper said.

"Alright, we'll have plenty of time to talk about my past girlfriends when I'm not near my current one. Sonny this is my sister Joelle and she is seven. Then we have Alex and Maya, my twelve year old twin brother and sister. Finally, we have Tiffany, my fifteen year old sister," Chad told me.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said.

"Chad, do you really have to go," Joelle asked in a childish voice.

"Yes, sorry Jo. But I'll bring you all back a souvenir," Chad promised.

Chad bid them all goodbye and then put his arm around my shoulders and we walked over to the gate.

We sat down in two chairs next to my luggage.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"No, don't be. Your mother is very nice and so are your siblings," I told him.

He smiled.

"I guess your parents learned from their mistakes with you," I said laughing.

"I cannot believe you," he said, also laughing.

When the plane attendant called for us, we stood up and walked hand-in-hand to the plane.

**Hey everyone! I still need at least two names for the next chapter. I won't post the chapter until I get the names so unless you want to wait forever, please give me your name, first name only. Thank you to all the people who have already given me their names for my story. Remember: No chapter until I get two more names.**


	4. A Nauseating Flight

**This chapter has the eighteen names in it from my reviewers and PMers. Thank you for supporting this story. The names are underlined.**

(Chad POV)

A Nauseating Flight:

My co-stars and the Randoms had already boarded, as so with Ms. Bitterman. Sonny and I got on last and we quickly took our seats. Ms. Bitterman stood up and walked to the front of the first class area.

"Alright children, settle down," Ms. Bitterman said.

"Excuse me, Ms. Bitterman, I am not a child," I said, upset she would dare call Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of the generation, a child.

Sonny slapped my arm and glared. I mouthed the word _what_ to her.

"I apologize for my boyfriend, Ms. Bitterman. He is a work in progress," Sonny said to Ms. Bitterman.

I glared at Sonny and Ms. Bitterman continued.

"We have a five hour flight to Orlando International Airport, so get comfortable," Ms. Bitterman said sourly and then sat down.

I turned to Sonny.

"Yup," she said brightly and then turned towards the window to watch our liftoff.

The captain turned on the loud speaker.

"Hello passengers, this is Captain Weber and I will be flying you to Orlando. We will be landing at Orlando International airport in approximately five hours. We are at an altitude of one thousand forty feet," a man said.

Sonny turned back to me quickly. She smiled weakly at me.

"Anything wrong with m'lady," I asked.

"The altitude is making me," she started and then jerked forward.

There were no barf bags in my row or hers so I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and made my way to the flight attendant.

"Even though you are Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of your generation, you can't take you seatbelt off and come flirt with me," the woman said. She couldn't have been older than twenty-five.

"Please, even if I wanted to flirt, I wouldn't. I have a girlfriend and she is right back there. Speaking of my girlfriend, she needs a barf bag and there are none at either of our seats. Can you get one for me," I asked.

"I'm sorry but I am not allowed to get up for anything yet and neither are you," she said.

"Oh that's fine. I'll just bring my girlfriend up here to vomit on you," I retorted.

"Fine," she finally said, standing up and getting several extra barf bags.

I made my way back to my seat to give Sonny the barf bags. She had her head tilted up and she was breathing deeply.

"Sonny, I got the bags," I said.

She looked over at me and her eyes focused slightly to the right of my head. She was looking out the window, probably not on purpose though because when she did, she jerked forward again. I quickly opened one of the barf bags and handed it to her. She started to throw up into while I gently rubbed her back. When she stopped after only several seconds, the pilot had turned off the seatbelt light.

"Here, give it to me," I said.

"Do you have to throw up," she asked.

"No, I'll give it to the attendant to throw out," I said.

"You don't want to touch this."

"Don't worry about me. Miss," I called.

"What," she said.

"Can you please dispose of this waste," I asked.

"You really should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach," the attendant said, while taking the vomit filled bag with two fingers.

"What is your name," I asked.

"Olivia," she informed me.

"When you fall in love with someone, you don't care if they have a weak stomach or a strong one," I said, defending our relationship.

Olivia rolled her eyes and walked away.

(Sonny POV)

"Sonny, are you alright," Tawni asked from beside me.

"Yeah," I said.

"What happened," she asked.

"I don't know. I've always been so calm on airplanes."

"Sorry, I wish that I could have done something," she said, then gave me a hug and turned back to her magazine.

When we landed in Orlando five hours later, was a little dizzy from the plane having to circle around the airport for fifteen minutes. Chad had to help me up and keep me from falling over as I made my way off the plane.

"Alright everyone, it's time to make our way to baggage claim to get our bags off the belt," Ms. Bitterman said and then marched off in the direction the sign pointed us in. Chad put his arm around my waist and we started to follow Ms. Bitterman, right after Chastity, Zora, and Grady.

When we had walked from our gate to baggage claim, our flight's baggage was about to come out. Everyone ran up to the belt with their carryon bags and then the alarm sounded. As the bags came out, everyone started to slowly get their bags. I knew Tawni's bag the moment I saw it. Tawni's bag was bright pink with the letters 'TH' sewn into the side. My bag came out second to last, second only to Chad's. I went to grab it and then backed off. Chad got his and then came to join the group.

"Okay, we have fifteen minutes until the bus that is going to take us to our hotel gets here. You are free to hang out in this area," Ms. Bitterman announced.

"OH MY GOD!"

The shrill of tween girls vibrated through my ears. Five tween girls ran up to us and circled around Chad.

"IT'S CHAD DYLAN COOPER," one of the girls squealed.

"It's also Sonny Munroe and the rest of the cast of _So Random!_," another announced.

A crowd of kids came running up to everyone. A couple younger boys and girl went over to Zora, a group of girls and a few boys went to Nico and Grady. Then you had the many people who weren't with Chad and me who went to Tawni. The rest of _Mackenzie Falls _cast didn't have many people interested in them.

"Can we have your autograph," one of the girls asked.

"Sure," Chad said, bending down and pulling photos to autograph out of his suitcase. These photos were of Chad and me.

"What is your name," Chad asked the first girl.

"Destiny."

Chad wrote, 'To Destiny: Love, Chad Dylan Cooper'. He then passed the photo to me and I wrote, 'and Sonny Munroe'.

We did this for the seventeen other girls, whose names were Ashleigh, Kary, Sierra, Gem, Veronica, Ivey, Kate, Cymphonique, Rani, Sapphire, Libby, Beth, Alecs, Zaira, Joanna, Brandi, and Erica.

When the time was over, Ms. Bitterman called us all to the bus that was now outside. Chad and I said goodbye to the girls and ran onto the small luxury bus. We ran to the very back seat and slid in, claiming our spots on the bus. Everyone slowly climbed onto the bus and sat down. Ms. Bitterman took the very front seat and then pulled a microphone out.

"Okay, we are going to our hotel and then going to chill out there for the rest of the day," she said and then sat down.

The bus pulled away from the airport and Chad grabbed a loose strand of hair and tucked it behind my ear. I leaned my head into his shoulders and closed my eyes.


	5. Check In

(Chad POV)

Check-In

Sonny fell asleep on my shoulder. When we got to the hotel forty-five minutes later, I gently woke Sonny up. She popped up quickly and ran off the bus with her luggage so fast it was like she was high on sugar instead of someone who had just woken up.

Ms. Bitterman brought us into the lobby which was elegantly decorated with a crystal chandelier, chaises, and recliners plus beautiful art work. Even though Mr. Condor never told us which hotel we were going to be staying in, I knew, without research, that this was a five star hotel. I looked over at Sonny and she was in awe.

"My name is Joy Bitterman. I need the six keys for the restricted Condor suites," Ms. Bitterman said.

_Woah! Mr. Condor has restricted suites in this hotel but I don't have any restricted suites anywhere? Mr. Condor isn't even famous. How did he pull this off?_

"Um…I don't have anyone booked in the Condor suites," the attendant said.

"Can I have a manager," Ms. Bitterman asked.

"Sorry. I'm not allowed to bother her," the girl said.

"Excuse me, Ms. Bitterman. May I please try something," I asked carefully.

Sonny grabbed my arm to warn me not to but Ms. Bitterman said, "Sure."

I walked up to the counter and said, "Hello."

"Eh ma gawd! You're Chad Dylan Cooper," the girl exclaimed.

"What's your name, beautiful," I asked.

I heard Sonny gasp in the background. As the girl was hyperventilating, I turned around and mouthed 'I'll explain later' to Sonny.

"Melissa," she choked out.

"For me, can you go get your manager?"

"Of course."

"That's how you do it," I said to Ms. Bitterman and walked back to Sonny who was glaring at me.

"What the heck was that," she asked.

"I was acting, Sonny. It's called charming a girl. I had to do whatever I could to get what I wanted which was a manager," I told her.

Her face softened and she relaxed.

"I am the manager. Where is Chad Dylan Cooper," she asked.

I stepped forwards again.

"We are supposed to be staying in the six Condor suites. Melissa here says that no one is booked in these suites. Can you help us," I said.

"Melissa, the Condor suites are never booked. They are private for Mr. Condor in Hollywood. When he and his daughter come out with friends, they just walk in and get their keys. Where is Mr. Condor anyways," the woman asked.

"Still in Los Angeles. He isn't joining us. We are ten of the actors who work in his studios and our chaperone."

"Okay. Well I need a list of who is in each room so can you write the names in," the woman said.

"Sure," Chad said penciling in all of the names in quick strokes.

"Thank you," the manager said.

"Can we have the keys now…," I said tilting her name plate so that I could read it.  
"If I can have an autograph," she said. Her name was apparently 'Miss Haldie'.

"Of course Miss Haldie," I said, pulling out a picture of just me.

"Please, call me Maria and make the photo out to Maria," she said.

(Sonny POV)

"Please, call me Maria and make the photo out to Maria," 'Maria' said.

I didn't like her or Melissa. Whenever they made eye contact with Chad, their expression was flirtatious.

I started glaring at Melissa and Maria; they didn't notice.

Chad finally walked over with the six room keys and handed them to one of the people in each room and holding onto ours. Everyone ran up to their rooms and quickly went in. Chad passed me the hotel room key and then put his arms out.

I leaned in and hugged him.

"Not the reasoning for my arms being out but that works," he said.

I opened the door and fell backwards. I now knew why his arms were out; he knew that he this hotel would be so extravagant that the chances of me falling over because of it were high. I didn't know how he was always right but he was and I wasn't going to criticize it; if I did, that would only start a fight.

"What do you think," he asked when I stood up.

I glared at him and ran inside, bounding around the suite. There was a kitchen, two bathrooms, a couch with a flat screen television, and the master bedroom, the only bedroom in the suite, had two full size beds. I ran up to the bed, jumped and plopped into it. Chad came into the room, laughed, and started to push the other bed towards mine. Then he gently slid onto it.

"Why do you seem so hesitant," I asked.

"Hesitant…pfff… why would you think I am hesitating," Chad asked but I could see he was lying.

"Because I would think that you would be more fun in a hotel room," I said. I realized that what I had said could have had a double meaning. He found it.

"Well… okay… if… if that's what you want," he said and pulled off his shirt.

"No… not that. Let's keep the majority of what happens in this room to a PG level. Also, my mom trusts that I can be responsible and I kind of told her that we weren't like that, we weren't at that stage," I said carefully so as not to make him feel the pain of rejection. I smiled slowly.

"You are trying not to hurt my feelings aren't you," he asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"You are smiling your 'I may have just hurt someone,' smile. It slowly creeps onto your face and you just hold it there. It also isn't 'I have great news' smile sized. More like a 'I'm really preoccupied but I'll smile for you' type smile."

"I just didn't want you to think that I didn't like you," I said cautiously.

"I know that," he said.

I guess that he expected an answer. I found myself staring at his abdominals. They were so carefully sculpted. He couldn't have been a person. He had to be a figment of my imagination. He was just an angel, a Greek god that wasn't actually there.

He chuckled.

I turned bright red and looked down and then slowly looked up at him from under my eyelashes.

"Don't be ashamed. I know; their impressive," he said.

I chucked a pillow at him and he fell down laughing.


	6. The Swim Challenge

**Hi! So in the last chapter, there were some questions about Chad's virginity. Yes, Chad is still a virgin but I know that seventeen year old boys, no matter with or without virginity, have hormones and they always this dirty. I guess **_**girls**_** my age do to and I am only a young teen. Anyways, just wanted to clear that up and on with the story.**

(Chad POV)

The Swim Challenge:

Sonny ran into the bathroom to quick claim her shelves. She was a smart girl… or maybe I just was a stupid boy. With all of my products, I should have gone there first and gotten my shelves. As Sonny started to walk out of the bathroom, the phone in the hotel room rang. Sonny looked at me with curiosity in her eyes. I got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Meet downstairs in your swim suits," the voice on the other end ordered.

"May I ask who this is?"

"It's Ms. Bitterman," sounded her impatient voice.

"Oh, alright. Why bathing suits," I asked.

"We are going down to the pool."

"Alright see you soon," I said and the line instantly went dead.

"Well that polite," I said sarcastically.

"What? Who was it," Sonny asked.

"Ms. Bitterman and she just hung up as soon as I confirmed that we would be there."

"Where?"  
"Oh. We are all going down to the pool so throw on your swim suit," I told her as I started to unzip my suit case.

"Okay. Bathroom or bedroom," she asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you changing in the bathroom or bedroom so I can determine where I am changing?"  
"Bedroom," I said.

"Alright, to the bathroom, she said pulling out a neon pink bikini. I smiled.

I pulled out my Maui flowered pair of swim trunks and quick pulled off my jean shorts and slid on my swim trunks. I quick fixed up my hair because I wanted to look really great before the chlorine dried out my hair.

Sonny slowly came out of bathroom in the neon pink bikini. She looked like she felt uncomfortable with the majority of her skin naked.

"Wow," I said.

"You too… did you just fix your hair before chlorine," she asked.

"No," I lied, looking away from her eyes.

"Liar," she mumbled.

We each grabbed a towel and then I grabbed the room key and took her hand and we walked out.

We stepped into the elevator and made our way down stairs. Everyone was glaring at us when we reached them at the pool, annoyed that they had to wait for us.

"Okay everyone, you can go in," Ms. Bitterman announced. Nico and Grady did cannonballs into the water first. Sonny pulled her towel off her body and I took it and put it with my towel and the key on a chair. Then I pulled my shirt over my head and I heard Tawni gasp.

"You're wearing the same bathing suit as me," she hissed.

"So? What's wrong with that," Sonny asked and Tawni shoved her into the water. Sonny came out of the water coughing.

"Sonny, are you okay," I asked.

She continued coughing and shook her head 'no'.

I dove into the water and got her into my arms. I put her on the side of the pool and hopped out. I got her standing and pulled her hands above her head as she continued to cough up chlorinated water.

When she stopped, she was slightly paler than usual. She hugged me close and thanked me.

"Are you not a strong swimmer," I asked.

"No, that's not it. I didn't know I was going to be pushed in so I was in mid breath," she said.

She glared at Tawni and then jumped in on her own in a perfect swan dive.

I hopped in and Sonny smirked.

"How about a little bet," she asked.

"About?"

"I bet that I can swim one hundred meters faster than you," she said with a devious grin.

"Are you trying to hustle me," I asked.

She just smiled.

"I'll take a crack at it," I said smugly.

She hopped out of the water and walked over the twenty-five meter pool. She hopped into one of the lanes and I followed her into the other.

"You swim from this side to the other, back to this side, back to the other, and you end up back here for a total of one hundred meters," she said.

"Okay."

"Nico! Grady," she yelled.

They were there momentarily.

"Count us in and say go," she said.

"Three, two, one… GO," they said simultaneously.

We both took off, she was ahead by a little bit; my head was at her waist and I planned to stay that way.

We swam that way, us both continuously doing flip-turns to continue on the race. When we had each done our last flip-turn to do the last lap, I pulled ahead, swimming faster than before. She sped up trying to get ahead of me again and it was close. In the end, I got to our starting wall first. She was about half a second too late.

"What did I win," I asked.

"Is everything about winning something," she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"You have bragging rights," Sonny told me.

"Psssh, I have those anyways."

"I don't know what else I can give you," she said.

"You wanna know what?"

"What?"

"The real prize is you."

"Aw," she said hugging me in the water.

Everyone swam together for another half an hour and then Ms. Bitterman pulled us out so we could all shower and then get ready for dinner. We were going out to some sushi restaurant.

I climbed out of the pool first, wrapped my towel around myself and then handed Sonny her towel. I picked up my t-shirt and the room key and took Sonny's hand.

We took the elevator to our suite and went inside. Sonny told me that I could shower first so I pulled out all of my hair products and hopped in. I used my shampoo, conditioner, and special hair moisturizer.

After I had finished my shower, I quickly wrapped myself in a towel and left the bathroom. I pulled on my limited edition _Mackenzie Falls_ bathrobe. When they came out, there were only five hundred made, all individually numbered and the only way to get one was to buy all three seasons of _Mackenzie Falls_ and send in all three UPC codes plus UPC codes from at least two other pieces of _Mackenzie Falls_ merchandise.

I walked out of the room and Sonny was tearing up. I rushed to her side.

"Sonny what's wrong," I asked.

"Chad, don't worry. I just finished reading my book," she said.

"Then why are you crying," I asked.

"Because one of the characters died," she explained.

"Okay. Well, you should go shower because we have to be down stairs and ready to go by seven and it is 5:45 already," I told her and she scurried into the bathroom. The phone rang when the shower started. I walked across the room

"Hello," I said.

"Chad, it's Ms. Bitterman. Tonight isn't black tie but it isn't ripped shorts and a crummy t-shirt."

"Alright, I'll pass it to Sonny when she gets out of the shower," I said. Ms. Bitterman, just like earlier, hung up without a single goodbye.

I walked over to the stand up mirror and looked at my wet hair. It looked like I was a wet dog after a bath at a groomer. That is how my perfection always started; looking like a wet dog.

**Hey guys! Sorry I took a little bit longer to update this time. Maybe it hasn't been that long but it feels like it to me. Please review. I am going to write the newest chapter soon but school is starting to give me homework and this is going to be a rough year so I will try to update at least once a week.**


	7. Dinner For Eleven

**Hi! I just thought about something else that I had never clarified about this story. Chad and Sonny have **_**NOT**_** kissed before. I like making many different situations of the kiss. On with the story!**

(Sonny POV)

Dinner for Eleven:

I turned on the hot water and then let my hair down from the ponytail it was in. I grabbed my shampoo, conditioner, and liquid soap. I hopped in, eager to get the chlorine out of my hair. As I rinsed the shampoo from my hair, I thought about Chad. _I wonder what kind of stuff he uses in his hair while in the shower. _

I decided that I could take a peek. I mean, he just left it in the shower, waiting to be discovered. I quickly added conditioner to my hair and then scrubbed my body with my soap.

When I finished my shower procedure, I looked at what was used to make my boyfriend's hair look so glorious. _Hmm… shampoo, conditioner, and hair moisturizer._ What was the moisturizer thing all about?

There was a label on the bottle. It said, 'Do Not Touch! That means you, Joelle, Maya, Alex, and Tiffany.' _Well, that didn't mean Sonny._ I laughed internally for finding a loophole.

As I reached out to grab it, my foot landed on something and I slid backwards. As I started falling, I grabbed the washcloth bar for support. The bar came out of the wall and I fell on my butt. **(That happened to me while I was in a hotel this summer.)** I looked down and saw a bar of blue soap. It had the letters 'MF' inscribed in one side and 'CDC' in the other. _Really? They made __Mackenzie Falls__ soap?_

I stood up, turned the water off, wrapped myself in a towel and took the evidence with me. I quickly wrapped myself in a puffy white robe and stormed out of the room.

Chad caught me at the door and hugged me.

"How was m'lady's shower," he asked.

"Not now," I spat. Then, I regretted saying that. He let go of me and gave me the look someone has on their face when the girl or guy of their choice just rejected them. Which, I guess made sense because I technically did reject him.

"What's wrong," he asked nervously.

"You're in trouble," I said.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Why do you always expect the worst case scenario," I asked.

"Usually, I get the worst thing possible," he said.

"Me too. Example: I'm dating you," I said snickering.

"That hurts. I guess you _are_ breaking up with me," Chad said, his eyes falling.

"No, Chad. It was a joke but you are still in trouble."

"For thinking that you were breaking up with me?"

"Can we get off that topic? It is kind of depressing me here," I said.

"Fine," he said.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Anyways, what did I do," he asked getting back to the original topic.

"First, you left your _Mack Falls_ soap on the floor. I slipped on it and, when I went to grab the washcloth bar, it came out of the wall," I said and he snickered.

"Was that on purpose," I gasped.

"No," he said still laughing.

"And the hair _moisturizer_… what is _that_ about?"

"You don't get hair like this without special product."

"But…_moisturizer_," I asked.

"I'll show you why when I take my next shower. Though, I warn you, if I do, I'll have to take two showers."

"Fine," I said.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good."  
"I can't believe we just did that again," I said.

"I know what you mean."

"But, I always like our little 'fights' with fine and good," I said.

"Me too. They always brought us a little closer, no matter if we knew it or not. Just like this one just did," he said smiling.

We stood in silence for half a second.

"We've got to get moving and our bar put back in the wall," Chad said.

"Don't remind me," I said rubbing my sore bottom.

I walked into the bedroom and threw on a pair of dELIA'S Morgan Miami Wash jeans. As for my top, I wore a black cami with a purple shirt with a black sash on it. I grabbed my round brush and walked into the bathroom. I plugged the hair drier in, wrapped a piece of my hair around my brush and then dried it with the hair drier. I did that all around my head and soon I had loose curls framing my face.

I grabbed a small purse and threw my cell phone in with a couple dollars and my mom's credit card. I walked out into the living room and clicked the television on as I sat down on the couch. I scrolled through the channels until I found Tween Weekly TV. It was 6:30, meaning that it was a real showing since this channel ran on a West Coast frequency and Tween Weekly TV came on at 3:00 and ended at 4:00. Santiago Heraldo was doing his rumor report. When that ended he started to talk about _us_.  
"What is that dirt bag talking about today," Chad asked from behind me, coming to sit next to me.

"Us," I said and he stared intently at the screen.

"And now onto the Channy relationship. How perfect is their seemingly perfect relationship," Santiago asked.

"PERFECT," I yelled.

"Some people say that they are a perfect match so it _is _perfect. Others say that the Hollywood bad boy and an innocent girl from Wisconsin who moved out to Los Angeles to pursue her dream are not a good match. It is like saying Sonny is the shrimp to Chad's jumbo. Their relationship is an oxymoron," Santiago continued.

"Did he just call me a tiny shellfish," I asked.

"Did he just call _me_ _fat_," Chad asked.

"And they, along with the rest of their casts, have been sent to Orlando. I give them three days to stay together," he said.

"Oh, I'll give him three days to stay together," Chad said ripping his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed a number and then said, "Fernando, in three days, I need you to go rip Santiago Heraldo's arm out of its socket!"

I quick pulled the phone from Chad's hand and said, "False alarm Fernando. Just disregard everything that he just said." I hung up the phone.

"What the hell, Sonny," he asked.

"Chad, you can't injure everyone who pisses you off," I reprimanded.

He dropped his head and sighed.

"You know I have a temper," he said.

"Come on. Lighten up and let's go downstairs and wait for everyone," I said. He grabbed the room key and slipped it into his wallet next to his credit cards.

"Oh no you don't," I said ripping the key from his wallet.

"What," he asked.

"Don't you know that if you put a room key near a credit card the key becomes demagnetized and you need a new key or a triple zero key," I asked. **[For those of you who don't know what a 000 (triple zero) key is, it is a key that will open any lock in a given building.]**

"Looks like you learn things on vacation," Chad said.

I rolled my eyes and we linked arms and walked out.

When everyone got downstairs, Ms. Bitterman loaded us onto the bus. We drove fifteen minutes to a sushi place called Wok and Rolls. **(There are actually small Chinese fast food places called this however I have never seen a sushi place with this name.)**

We all got off the bus and Ms. Bitterman led us inside.

"Dinner for eleven please," Ms. Bitterman said politely. _Wow! I've never seen __her__ polite. Seeing her polite was like seeing Tawni call herself ugly._

**Hey! I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the wait again it is just that I have been getting nice chunks of homework already plus I had my first two real tests today and I have another on Thursday. Can't wait to see what you think about this new addition. Please review… I love reviews. Also, please enter an unfinished Sonny With a Chance story into my Sonny With a Chad Competition. See the rules, regulations, and prizes in the first 'chapter' of the story on my profile labeled, 'Sonny With a Chad Competition'. Hope you enter!**


	8. Finish or We Charge

(Sonny POV)

Finish or We Charge:

The hostess turned around and her eyes immediately flashed over at me. She walked over to Chad and me, shoved me towards Tawni and started to flirt.

"Why hello there Chad Dylan Cooper," she said.

"Um, it's Mr. Cooper to you. Not even Mr. Dylan Cooper. You're so creepy you can't even use my 'Dylan'," Chad said.

"Well then Mr. Cooper, you just drowned me in your beautiful blue eyes," the girl said.

"…Corny. And I have a girlfriend," Chad said.

"You like me too?" The girl grabbed him and kissed him.

When she let him go, he looked dazed.

"Hey! It is one thing for you to come and hit on him. It is another thing to kiss him, in front of his girlfriend," I yelled.

"And you are," the girl asked with an annoyed tone.

"His girlfriend so back off him," I said forcefully.

"Were you gonna kiss him just now," she asked rudely. I stood down. We'd never even kissed before. How would I know if he thought I was good?

"I didn't think so. Come on, _Mr. Cooper_, pucker up," she said.

"How about this? I'll give you my phone number and you give us a table for eleven instead," Chad negotiated.

"Deal."

"323-555-0002," Chad said and the girl led us to a table and left, getting ready to text him.

The table that we had was half booth, half normal standing chairs. The _Mackenzie Falls_ cast and Ms. Bitterman grabbed chairs and the _So Random! _scooted into the booth. I followed my friends into the booth. Marta patted the open chair next to her, signaling Chad to come and sit next to her. Chad ignored her and sat next to me in the booth.

"Why did you give her your number," I asked.

"Take out your phone, Sonny," he muttered.

"You didn't give her my number did you," I asked seriously.

"No, what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I handed your phone number out to random fans?"

"Now what," I asked when I got my phone out.

"Dial 323-555-0002."

I did as he said and then I got the voicemail.

"Hi, it's Chad Dylan Cooper. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now but if you were important enough, you'd have the number to the phone I actually answer."

"I can't believe you," I said smiling.

He smiled and then a young Asian waitress walked up.

"Hi. My name is Kanae and I will be your server today. May I start you off with some beverages," she asked.

She was beautiful and oriental. She was probably eighteen and she had brown eyes, so dark they were almost black. Her skin was light and her complexion was perfect; no zits, no black heads, no signs of imperfections. Her lips were a pale petal pink. She had her black hair up in an elegant bun. She was skinny and her eye brows were perfectly plucked. **(If you were to look it up on a baby naming website, it should say that the name Kanae means 'beautiful one' so I figured making her beautiful worked.)**

"What do you have," Tawni asked.

"Coke, Diet Coke, water, iced tea, lemonade, and Japanese tea," Kanae stated.

Chad and I ordered water, Ms. Bitterman and Chastity ordered ice tea, Nico, Grady, Skyler, and Ferguson ordered Coke, Zora ordered a Diet Coke, Marta ordered a lemonade, and Tawni ordered the Japanese tea.

When Kanae left, Ms. Bitterman pulled a piece of paper with printed things on it out with a pencil.

"Everyone take a piece of paper from the middle and a pencil," she instructed. We all did as we were told.

"This is your order sheet. You put a number next to what you want and how many. That is what the number represents. Order just a few pieces of sushi at a time. Put your initials at the top so they know whose sushi is whose.

I ordered two California rolls and two Philadelphia rolls. When Kanae returned, we all handed her our sheets. In about five minutes, all of the orders were out. She read off the initials and passed out the plates.

"CAD…GM…NH…JB…FM…MB…ZL…SM…CDC…TH…and SD." Kanae passed the plates around.

We all ate and then Kanae came back for second orders.

"By the way, for every piece of sushi that you do not eat, we will charge you $0.50 more and for every piece that someone else eats for you, $0.25 more. So eat what you order," Kanae informed us as she walked off.

"Well that is a weird rule," Chad said.

(Chad POV)

Kanae walked away. I looked over at Nico and Grady. Grady was talking to Zora. Nico was staring in Kanae's direction.

I stood up and walked around the table to next to Nico.

"Dude, everyone can tell that you like this girl," I said to him point blank.

"I know. But I don't know what else to do," he moaned.

"How about make her laugh? That is how I got Sonny," I said.

"First, you know that every time I try to make a girl laugh, they laugh at me, not the joke. Second, you always fought with Sonny," he pointed out.

"Anyways, just try. Maybe you'll get her number," I said, giving him hope.

"Doubt it," he sighed giving it away.

"Just try it okay," I commanded.

When Kanae came back, Nico cracked all of his normal lines that he would say to try to get girls and to my surprise and his, Kanae actually laughed. She also blushed.

Nico turned his head towards me with a dumbfounded expression on his face. I pushed my chin out to tell him to turn back to Kanae. She ripped a piece of paper off her pad and handed it to Nico.

"Give me a call anytime," she said winking and smiling.

He looked at me and smiled a 'thank you'. Sonny grabbed my arm and hugged it to her.

"That was nice of you to do that for Nico," she said.

We all ate our second plates and then kept ordering.

Ms. Bitterman forced us to eat every last grain of rice on our last plates.

Kanae came over, inspected our plates, grinned, and handed Ms. Bitterman the bill.

She paid and we all stood up and walked out together. Nico took Kanae's hand and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you, Kanae," Nico said and then walked out.

I put my arm around Sonny and she smiled.

We climbed onto the bus and then drove back to the hotel.

**Hey you guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I thought it was about time for Nico to get a girl. And also, I have been to a sushi restaurant that charged extra if you didn't finish or if someone else finished for you. One reviewer keeps asking where the drama is (You know who you are!) and it comes later. I enjoy the story and at the rate I am going, it will continue for a while. A picture of the girl I based Kanae off is on my profile if you would like to see what I imagine her as. Review please! I love you all… I'll update ASAP!**


	9. Apologies

(Chad POV)

Apologies:

When we got back to the hotel, Sonny's hair had totally uncurled so it was kind of frizzy. Sonny unlocked the door because she had taken the key from me. We both walked into the bedroom and grabbed our pajamas. I figured I just go with boxers tonight since that was the most comfortable. Sonny grabbed her pajamas, a pair of short shorts and a tank top and moved into the bathroom to change.

I quickly got my boxers on and then pushed the two beds all the way together and laid down in the middle of the two.

I heard the bathroom door creak open and Sonny came out.

"Chad, I am not sleeping in the… same bed as you," she said sounding a little confused.

"I know, this is my bed…s," I said laughing at the end.

"_What_," she asked.

"I need a really big bed," I said.

"Okay," she said, "OUT!"

"What?"

"You heard me…OUT!"

"Where will I sleep then," I asked.

"I don't know. Sleep on the couch," she said shoving me out the door.

_I can't believe that she just shoved her boyfriend, __the__ Chad Dylan Cooper, out of his bedroom. Then again, it is also her bedroom and I was being selfish._

I had already pissed her off enough. I wasn't going to argue with her and try to go back in. I set up a couple pillows and a blanket to make a semi-comfortable bed on the couch. I saw Sonny come out of the bedroom. She walked over to me, and sat on the edge of the couch, tracing the pattern of my six-pack.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what," I asked.

"I kicked you out of our bedroom. I shouldn't have done that. I should have given you a little credit. I should have just talked to you calmly and rationally about it. I am so sorry," she said.

I sat up and said, "Sonny, you have nothing to apologize for. I would have done the exact same thing if the situation was reversed. I should have thought about you and where you would sleep. I shouldn't have been my normal selfish self. I'm sorry," I said.

As if there were magnets in both of our heads, we both leaned in. As our lips were about to touch, an alarm went off and we were drenched.

"Ahhhh," Sonny screeched.

I grabbed a shirt from inside the bedroom, grabbed the room key, and took Sonny down stairs with our wash cloth bar.

A new girl was working. She was blonde with dark green eyes.

"What's your name," I asked her.

"Bianca. Is there a problem," she asked.

"No, just that the fire alarm went off in our room along with the sprayers and our washcloth bar came out of the wall," Sonny said sarcastically.

"Anyways, I want the manager," I said.

"Is it okay if it is the night manager," Bianca asked.

"Yeah, just get me someone," I said.

She pressed a button on her phone. A man who was semi-short came outside. He had brown hair that was spiked up a little in the front with a stubbly beard.

"Hello. I am Mr. Sam Jones. How can I help you," the man asked.

"The fire alarm in our room went off," I said.

"Did you have a fire or any smoke," Mr. Jones asked.

"No," Sonny replied.

"Check the board, Bianca."

Bianca looked at something and said, "Smoke was in fact detected in room 329."

"We aren't 329; we are in room 412," I told them.

"Also, our washcloth bar came out of the wall. Not what would be expected in a reserved Condor suite," Chad said.

"Oh, room 412 isn't a Condor Suite. Those are 415, 416, 417, 418, 419, and 420. 412 isn't even a real room. It was the room to show Mr. Condor what his rooms would look like. It is a decoy. No people have ever been booked into that room. Who gave you the key for it," Mr. Jones asked.

"Miss Haldie."

"She is a new manager. When you look up rooms, 412 comes up as a Condor suite but it really isn't. I'll get you the key to 420 since I see that 415, 416, 417, 418, and 419 are all taken," Mr. Jones said.

"Thank you."

"I'll meet you at the door of 420. In the mean time, go upstairs and get all of your stuff together so we can quickly get you into your room," Mr. Jones told us and we ran to the elevator.

When we got up to the phony room, we both quickly packed. When we finished, we grabbed our bags and almost ran to room 420. Mr. Jones was waiting there. He apologized again and the let us into the room. It was almost exactly the same. A couple differences here and there but basically the same.

Mr. Jones left and we shut the door. We sat down on the couch and started talking about what had just happened. We tried to backtrack to see if anything was suspicious, if we had been set up. We both remembered right before we were soaked and we leaned in again. This time the phone rang.

"Ignore it," I whispered.

But it was too late; she was already up and on the phone. _You couldn't have given me this one? You really must not want me to kiss her. Maybe we aren't meant to kiss. Maybe if we kiss we would break up. Maybe you're protecting me._

Sonny came back after she hung up.

"It was Tawni," she said quietly.

"Oh…how did she get the new room number," I asked.

"I texted her to tell everyone else so they could get a hold of us," she explained.

"Where were we," I asked, hoping that if I got through with this that it wouldn't end in disaster.

"Actually, I'm a little tired. I am gonna go to bed," she said quietly.

I stood up, put my arm around her waist, and walked with her into the bedroom where we both got into our individual beds. It was only 10:30 and I was beat.

(Sonny POV)

12:00 a.m. _What was I suppose to say?_

I had been asking myself that one question for the past hour and a half, coming up with so many different answers. Some were good; some were horrible. I wasn't even tired. I had lied so I didn't have to worry about our first kiss.

I was staring up at the ceiling that whole time. By this time, I knew Chad was asleep. I wanted to kiss him; it wasn't a question of want or not. It was a question of his personal opinion of my kissing skills. I so immensely wanted to kiss him.

I would have all the time I needed to think about that another time. As long as Chad didn't try to force himself upon me, I was alright. The problem was, maybe he wouldn't be. He would probably feel like he was rejected physically, not emotionally. He would think that I was dating him for the publicity, not him. Then again, I wasn't dating him for his body.

I would have to find a way around kissing him until I was confident. I mean, I could do that without him getting the wrong idea and breaking up with me, couldn't I?

**Hey everyone! How'd you like this chapter? At the rate I am going with all the detail and hope to add drama to as many parts as possible, this story is gonna be long. I am still on the first day in Florida here and they are gonna be there for at least a week. Anyways, I keep coming up with new ideas to create chapters and extend the length of this story. If you have any ideas on something to add, I would love to hear it. Just PM me or review the story and tell me what you think I should add. Thanks! I'll update soon. Love you all!**


	10. Celebrity Line Skipping

**PLEASE REVIEW! (You'll get more sooner!)**

(Sonny POV)

Celebrity Line Skipping:

My alarm went off at 7:30. We all had to be downstairs with all of our stuff for the park by 9:00 so we could avoid the lines when the park opened at 10:00. I hit the dismiss button on my phone and look to my left at Chad. He was gone.

_Where could he be?_

I decided not to worry about it now; I knew he had to be somewhere.

I got up and pulled out a pair of Sofee shorts and a tank top. I pulled them on and brushed out my hair and tied it into a high pony tail, then went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I was done, I walked into the living room.

"Good morning, Sonny," Chad said from the kitchen.

"Hi," I said.

"Are you alright," he asked.

"Yeah, fine. What are you doing," I asked.

"Making us breakfast. This place is stocked with food and they don't charge us for using it."

I looked over the counter; he was making scrambled eggs. There were two bagels, one everything and one pumpernickel, next to the toaster on plate with two glasses of milk pored.

"Wow. When'd you wake up," I asked him.

"At around six."

"Oh," I said simply and grabbed the two cups of milk and brought them to the table as Chad separated the eggs equally onto our plates.

He cleaned his area while I brought the food to the table.

Chad came over to the table and we ate in silence. It was a little awkward so I ate fast and ran into the bedroom to get my stuff. I looked at the clock. 8:25. I put on my Tevas and grabbed my bungee credit card necklace. I put the credit card in the necklace plus a couple dollars so I could get food or something. Chad came into the room and grabbed some money and shoved it into the pocket of his khaki shorts.

He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. I re-brushed my teeth since I had just eaten and then went into the living room. Chad was on the couch, watching _Mackenzie Falls_. I walked around and sat next to him. He involuntarily put his arm around me and I leaned into his embrace. We sat that way, watching his show for another twenty-five minutes and then I clicked the television off.

"Hey," Chad yelled.

"Is for horses," I said laughing.

"No… 'Hey' as in why did you turn the television off. I was watching myself," he said.

"We've got to get downstairs," I told him. He blinked, took my hand and led me out.

When we got downstairs, Nico, Grady, Marta, and Chastity were there beside Ms. Bitterman. I looked down at my waterproof watch; 8:55. I knew that Ms. Bitterman was getting impatient by the glare coming through her eyes. I knew that when she said they have to be downstairs by 9:00, she had hoped that they would get the hint that that meant you don't have to be downstairs at exactly 9:00; she had hoped that they would get downstairs before that time.

Zora and Skyler arrived downstairs two minutes later with hate filling their eyes. At 9:00 on the dot, Tawni walked into the lobby followed by Ferguson.

"Now that we are all here, we are going to get onto the bus and go to Disney's Animal Kingdom. Hopefully you all can agree on rides and activities to do because once we are in the park, I am not helping you. This is how you all will bond," Ms. Bitterman announced. Everyone but Chad and I groaned.

Ms. Bitterman had us load the bus quickly. Chad and I went over the list of things we wanted to do in the time we had.

The ride was very short to Disney's Animal Kingdom. When we got into the park, the line for parking was outrageous.

"Oh no! Now we won't be able to go into the park," Tawni said sarcastically.

"Not true. We get to go through the bus lane," Ms. Bitterman said from the front.

Tawni groaned as we pulled around all of the cars and pulled into the bus lane. We got through in a flash and parked. When the bus had been parked, Ms. Bitterman led us through the gate and under the arch. When the ticket gates were within twenty feet, Ms. Bitterman veered to the right and started walking toward the 'Help Kiosk'. There were six families lined there. We got in line behind them.

We waited until it was our turn and then Ms. Bitterman stepped up to the window.

"Joy Bitterman. I have requests in for permanent fast passes. I spoke to Nadine about it three days ago," she said.

"Yes, I have them right here," the woman in the window said.

"Thank you," Ms. Bitterman said taking them and turning. She passed one to each set of partners, making sure to give it to the one she thought was more responsible. She handed one to Ferguson, Chastity, Marta, Skyler, and me. Basically, she thought that everyone on _So Random! _was irresponsible except me.

I glanced at Chad and he looked hurt.

"Okay, these passes will let you skip the lines to all rides and attractions except for the lines in the fast pass lines," Ms. Bitterman explained.

Nico and Grady rejoiced.

"Now, we are all meeting at the Kilimanjaro Safari Ride at 1:00. Make sure you keep checking the time and make sure you have lunch somewhere before 1:00," Ms. Bitterman said and we were dismissed. Chad and I set out to find Expedition Everest.

**Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I've had a lot of homework and I've had so many tests already. I also recently got braces so… Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and I'll update as soon as I get a chance. Love you all!**


	11. King of the Jungle

(Chad POV)

King of the Jungle:

I took Sonny's hand in mine and we started walking around Animal Kingdom. Everyone was staring at us; some were gawking because we were still together and others, mostly teenage girls, were staring and hyperventilating at the sight of Chad Dylan Cooper. I was every girl's dream though it seemed like I wasn't Sonny's. And that was a problem, especially now that we were dating._ Maybe Sonny isn't into me anymore. Maybe she is just dating me for publicity or to not hurt my feelings._

I shook that thought from my mind and smiled. If this was going to be one of the last moments I would have with her, I might as well enjoy what I can of it. I looked over at my perfect girlfriend and she turned her head at the same time. She smiled at me when we locked eyes.

We walked all the way through the park until we got to Expedition Everest. As I started to walk into the fast pass line, Sonny pulled me back and hugged me.

I led her into the fast pass line. It was almost as long as the actual line. People were smart these days. As we waited, we just talked about random nothing as everyone stared at us.

We kept moving up and then when we got to the front, Sonny and I moved into the front row line which was extremely long. There was a man who saw our fast passes and pointed us into another line, a much shorter one.

At the end of that line was a gate and another attendant opened it for us. Everyone in the front row line started to complain as we climbed into the seats.

"Calm down! You will all get on the ride," the attendant told them.

"We've been waiting longer," someone shouted within the line.

"Yeah, well its Chad Dylan Cooper and some random girl," he said. I felt like the king of the jungle…or the king of Animal Kingdom at least. It's a great feeling when people recognize you from your television show when you film across the country.

Sonny elbowed me telling me to defend her.

"You're right," I said to the attendant.

"I can't believe you," Sonny said smacking me.

"Let me finish," I begged.

She glared at me but didn't say anything.

"She is a random girl. But she's my Random girl," I told the attendant.

"Not any better," Sonny whisper-hissed in my ear.

"Unless you live under a rock, you know that Sonny here is a star on _So Random!_. Since, she's on that show, she is my Random girl," I said as the ride started.

We sped forward and Sonny was screaming. I started yelling along with her to get in the spirit of roller coasters. A dead end with a 'DANGER' sign appeared and right before we went off, the coaster suddenly stopped. Sonny and I slammed forward in our restraints and moaned.

Then, the coaster jerked backwards and Sonny and I continued to scream. Once again, we suddenly stopped at the beginning of the ride. Sonny and I slammed into the backs of our seats.

"Aw," Sonny groaned.

"Ow," I said.

We got out and I felt what I figured would be there; a deep throbbing in my left shoulder.

I tried to keep a straight face so Sonny's sky wouldn't go cloudy but, when we escaped the gift store, Sonny, turning her head to her right since she was on my left, looked over at me with a smile on her face which slowly faded as she saw the look on my face. **(Did you like/understand my analogy up there? Sonny's sky? If you didn't, Sonny's attitude is always…well sunny. So, he didn't want her attitude to got cloudy.)**

(Sonny POV)

Chad looked like he was sick to his stomach. He moved his arm to put around me and winced, squeezing his eyes closed.

I moved out of his embrace and took his hand and yanked him to a bench. Chad moaned and squeezed his eyes closed again, relying on me to make sure his didn't walk into anything or anyone.

I got to a bench and pressed down on his shoulders to get him to sit down. He let out a yelp of distress instead of a moan.

"Chad, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting this way," I asked.

"I am not acting at all," Chad said, practically panting.

"Then what are you doing," I asked.

"Responding to nerves," he said.

"Are you sick," I asked.

"No."

"Then, what is wrong?"

"My shoulder."

"Stop over exaggerating, Chad. The slam into the back of the seat wasn't that bad. The pain from the shock is gone after two minutes."

"I'm not exaggerating even a little bit. You just don't understand."

"What don't I understand, Chad," I asked with an edge to my voice.

"A few years back I injured my shoulder. I had to undergo major surgery to fix it. If you followed _Mackenzie Falls_ at all, that is why Mackenzie went to golf camp for as long as he did; I couldn't do anything for eight weeks. Whenever there is collision with my shoulder, the pain comes back and slamming into the back of the seat didn't help the cause," Chad explained.

"Oh…I'm…I'm sorry that I didn't think that you could actually be hurt."

"It's fine, Sonny."

"No, it's not. I just played the role of a horrible girlfriend."

"Don't say that, Sonny," Chad said.

Chad stood up and hugged me. He groaned again.

"Sit," I instructed.

He willing followed my instruction.

"What is usually done to soothe the pain of your shoulder," I asked.

"I wear a sling on my arm so I can't move my shoulder and I switch off between cold and hot compresses."

"Perfect," I said.

"How is that perfect? I don't have my compresses or sling with me," he said.

"It's perfect because it is an easy injury to treat and I can get you a sling and compresses," I explained.

"I don't need them, Sonny. I'm fine," he said reaching out his left hand for help up. He moaned.

"Chad, please do this for me. I can't stand to see you like this," I said, giving him a puppy pout.

"Fine," he said giving in.

"Come on, we are going to find the health center," I told him, helping him up on his right side.

"Sonny, you are overreacting. I don't need medical attention," Chad insisted.

"I know, but you do need a temporary sling, even if it doesn't support your arm that much," I told him and pulled him off, making sure he kept his arm still.

**Sorry it has been so long. Did you like the chapter? I thought I needed some major drama in this chapter so this is how I threw it in; having Chad get injured. I didn't want to do it. I love Chad Dylan Cooper as much, or more, as you but I needed to start the drama. I'll update ASAP but school is really loading me. I have science fair and history day starting now and all of my school work as well as projects and lots of homework. PLEASE! Please review even if you hated this chapter! :D**


	12. Sling Stares

(Sonny POV)

Sling Stares:

I decided that I should probably ask for directions from someone who worked there. There were two reasons why I chose to do this. A) We had searched mindlessly for twenty minutes and came up with nothing and B) We were being knocked around and Chad kept taking hits to his left shoulder and he kept wincing and occasionally moaning under the pain of it.

I walked in the direction of the entrance and spotted a girl walking around with a Safari Chip. I pulled Chad in the direction of that girl. I looked down at her name tag; her name was Veronica.

"Hello Veronica," I said.

"Hi, would you like a picture with Chip," she asked.

"Thanks for offering but not at the moment. Could you direct us to the health center," I asked.

"Of course. Continue straight and make a right after the gift shop," Veronica directed us.

"Thank you so much," I said and pulled Chad along.

I found the gift shop and turned right and the health center was right there. I opened the door and walked in and held it for Chad. He walked in grudgingly.

The woman working there was helping someone else so Chad and I took a seat.

"Why are you making such a big deal with this," I whisper-asked Chad.

"There are a few answers to that. A) My shoulder is throbbing so I am irritable, B) I am an actor, or C) The boys are suppose to hold the door for girls, not the other way around," Chad whispered back.

"I can understand the first one since pain makes people irritable and I understand the second one since it is in an actor's nature to make big deals out of everything. I just don't understand the last one."

"You just held the door for me. I am supposed to do that for you."

"Really Chad? Really?"

He didn't reply.

"Hello. How can I help you," the nurse said. I looked over at Chad. He gave me a look telling me to talk.

"My boyfriend injured his shoulder a couple years ago. He underwent major surgery and whenever he has hard direct contact with it, it starts to throb. He just slammed his shoulder into the back of the seat on Expedition Everest. Do you have a sling that he could wear so he doesn't move his arm," I asked.

"Of course," the woman said and walked to the back of the room.

She came back with a blue sling with basically no support. Chad didn't care though; he quickly went to put it on and he winced again.

"How about you let me help you," I asked.

"Um, no. Chad Dylan Cooper can put a sling on himself without help," Chad said, obviously trying to make his shoulder seem like no big deal.

"Not without tearing your rotator cuff. Please let me help you or you are going to be out again. And this time, it would be even more major surgery and you'd be going to physical therapy so you'd have to take some more time off," I warned.

"Fine," he sighed.

I put the white strap around his neck and slowly moved his left arm into the sling. Then I tightened the strap so his arm was at the right height.

We walked out of the office and I put my arms around Chad, hoping he wasn't feeling too useless.

(Chad POV)

It seemed like everyone was staring at me after Sonny and I walked out of the health center. I was in a sling…in PUBLIC! It felt like someone was following me with a camera and broadcasting this horrid day to the world.

I put my arm around Sonny's back and started running towards Kali River Rapids to get away from the crowd of staring creeps who would haunt my thoughts for the rest of the day.

(Sonny POV)

Even with a sling on one arm, Chad was so much stronger than me. He put his good arm behind my back and I thought he was just doing that because he was my boyfriend and that is what boyfriends do. But then he started to run and the force behind my back almost made me fall on my face.

"Chad! Slow down," I yelled.

"Why," he whined.

"Maybe because I almost went head first into the concrete," I said.

"You're just exaggerating."  
"No, not really."

"Come on! Please just hurry," Chad whined.

"Why," I asked.

"I don't want an extremely long line for Kali River Rapids."

"There is something more."

"Yeah, there is."

"What is it?"

"Everyone is staring at me. And this isn't the kind of attention I want. I want attention for being Chad Dylan Cooper; not for walking around in a sling," Chad said.

"Look on the bright side; now you get double the attention from me. And since when has Chad Dylan Cooper ever cared about what he was seen as? You've been said to be the Hollywood bad boy for years," I pointed out.

"I guess you're right."

"I know I am."

We moved towards Kali River Rapids and skipped past the lines again. It was the perfect day for a ride like this one. We got on with a couple other people and we got soaked!

When we got off, we decided that we wanted lunch at that point. I took Chad's hand and we walked into the closest food place which was the Jungle Café. The waitress seated us without wait though I saw the star struck look on her face. Chad ordered a burger and I ordered a Caesar salad. We ate quickly and then took off.

We sped off to the "It's Tough to Be a Bug" movie. We sat down in two seats near the back where we were designated. We watched the movie with our 3D glasses. All of a sudden, the main bug,, told us to let the bugs get out first and suddenly, there was movement under me. I jumped a little and then settled down quickly to look professional.

I looked down at my watch.

"Oh crap," I said.

"What's wrong," Chad asked.

"Chad, Ms. Bitterman is going to kill us! It is 1:15 and we were supposed to meet there at 1:00. And to top it off, the Kilimanjaro Safari Ride is across the park," I said.

We ran across the park, occasionally running into people but the majority of the time staying away from people. We were there at 1: 25.

"Well, well, well. Look whose late now," Tawni sneered.

"Well, we had to go to the nurse," I said pointing at Chad's shoulder.

"Wow, Sonny. I didn't know that you were stronger than Chad," Tawni said.

"Ha ha ha. Right! I got injured a couple years ago and I had direct impact on Expedition Everest. It started throbbing and it still is," Chad said rolling his eyes.

I hit him on the arm, the right one, and Tawni smiled.

"Tawni, that doesn't mean you aren't off the hook," I said carefully. She glared at me and then looked away.

We all got onto the ride and then the man on the microphone started to explain each animal to us.

"Why am I in trouble," Chad asked.

"You're the bigger person, Chad. Act it," I said, turning my head and started looking at the animals.


	13. Ungrateful

(Sonny POV)

Ungrateful:

When the Kilimanjaro Safari Ride was over, we all got off and Ms. Bitterman led us to the main entrance, telling us that we were done here for the day. She let us all go into the gift shop and see if we wanted something. Chad and I walked around and he picked up a stuffed tiger.

"Aw, cute," I said.

"Good, because this is for you," he said.

Before I had a chance to protest it, he went to pay for it. He successfully finished his transaction before I got to him and then he slipped out the door. I left the store and shook my head at him.

"I'm your boyfriend. I'm allowed to get you gifts," he said.

Everyone else slowly came out of the gift store bearing bags of their own and Ms. Bitterman just started off towards the gate. Everyone walked out of the park together and onto the bus. I purposely got onto the bus last so I could talk to Ms. Bitterman.

"Excuse me, Ms. Bitterman. Can we stop a CVS on the way back to our hotel," I asked.

"Fine, but you had better not take forever," she said.

"I won't. I know exactly what I need and when," I said, and walked back to my seat with Chad.

"What were you just doing," he asked quietly.

"I asked Ms. Bitterman if we could stop at a CVS so I can get you your compresses and sling," I told him.

He threw his right arm around me though I could see the anger in his face.

(Chad POV)

Sonny was throwing this whole shoulder injury way out of proportion. I didn't need compresses or a sling. She probably wanted to make it seem like she cared even though I knew she didn't. She couldn't; she escaped me trying to kiss her twice. Well, the first one was a fire alarm spasm that got her out of it. The second one was her excuse of being tired.

It was hard for me to get mad at her, but now I was pissed.

As the bus pulled up to CVS, Sonny stood up and I followed.

"Chad, stay here," she said.

"Why," I asked.

"Because I can get all of this on my own," Sonny said.

"It's my shoulder," I argued.

"Chad, do you trust me?" _No._

"Yes," I said, knowing that it was a complete and total lie.

"Then stay here and believe that I will be able to get you what you need."

"How will I pay for it then," I asked.

"You won't; I will."

I didn't get a chance to protest; she ran off the bus and into the store before I could think what to say.

(Sonny POV)

I walked into CVS, directing myself the aisle that I knew would have slings. I looked at them all and chose the one with the most padding and comfort. I then had to figure out the size. I decided on getting him the medium since I would have been a small. Then I moved to the compress aisle and picked up a top-of-the-line cold compress and the matching hot compress.

As I proceeded towards the check-out line, I decided to pick up a pint of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food ice cream. I thought that Chad might like that I thought of that. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

**Chad: Hurry up! Ms. Bitterman is threatening to leave without you if you aren't back in one minute.**

I quickly proceeded to the check-out line, paid for the items, and ran outside to the bus. When I climbed onto the bus, Ms. Bitterman looked annoyed.

"It took you long enough," she said.

"I was in there for five minutes," I said and quickly moved back to my seat with Chad before she could yell at me.

"Can I see what you got," Chad asked after a moment.

"We are five minutes away from the hotel. Can't you wait," I asked.

"This sling isn't doing much and with each bump of the bus, there is still a throbbing feeling," he said.

"I bet."

"So can I have the sling now," he continued.

"No, because if you try to put it on and we hit a bump, you could have more pain than you do now," I explained.

He muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "_Stop being so difficult_."

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

_He could at least be a little bit grateful. I just got him a sling and compresses for his injured arm. I mean, even the brattiest children are grateful when someone gets them something that would help them. That's the problem; Chad is a bratty __**teenage actor**__. He is way worse because of that._

I stopped thinking about it; I knew that if I thought about it too much, I could attack him in the room and break us apart.

We pulled up to the hotel and we all rushed inside and to the elevator so we could get upstairs. Tawni got to the elevator first and closed the door before anyone else could get in. As everyone else group grumbled into the closed elevator door, I walked up stairs and waited for Chad who was busy group grumbling.

I opened the door walked inside and closed it, even though I knew Chad didn't have a key and would be up here any minute. My phone vibrated against my thigh and I jumped.

**Chad: Where are you? You just disappeared.**

I clicked the 'reply' button and quickly texted back.

**Me: I really hope that you are text cell phone way with only your right hand instead of keyboard with both.**

**Chad: Sorry, keyboard. Where are you?  
Me: In the room.**

**Chad: How? You weren't in elevator with Tawni.**

**Me: I decided not to be a lazy bum. How about you do the same?**

Chad didn't reply. He was probably pissed at me for that comment. I should've thought that through. Maybe, I need to do it. Maybe, it was time. Even though my nerves about the topic were at the top of the charts, it may have been the only thing to go in order to save our relationship, even just as friends.

**Oooh! Cliffhanger! Sorry… does anyone have a guess as to what Sonny is thinking? I can tell you that there is drama coming in the next chapter. Please read and review! I really want lots of reviews! Please, don't forget to enter my Sonny With A Chad Competition! I would love to have a myriad of stories to judge!**


	14. Is This The End?

**PLEASE REVIEW! I ask for at least ten reviews before I post the next chapter. Now…GET READING! :D**

(Sonny POV)

Is This The End:

I sat down on the couch thinking it through. _How am I, Sonny Munroe, supposed to kiss him? I know that he wants…let me rephrase that. I know that he __**wanted**__ to kiss me but, it needs to happen at the right time._

As I thought about what I had to do, I heard the doorknob pulse and then a loud knock on the door. I walked over to the door, turned the knob, and Chad angrily walked in the door.

"I cannot believe you actually said that to me," he said in the voice that signaled an argument coming on.

"Technically, I typed it to you," I said quietly.

"I don't need your smart-alecky comments," he said, tension in his voice rising.

"What's wrong with you?"  
"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_?"

"Apparently, I'm dating a jerk," I said, almost yelling.

"At least I have reason."

"What? You are an actor?"

"Exactly. And I'm in pain."

"Well, I am trying to help you. I risked the wrath of Ms. Bitterman to get you a good sling and your compresses," I said.

"Just so you won't have to hear me moan about it."

"No. Just so _you_ won't have to go through the pain much longer. I hate seeing you in pain. But right now, you are being such a jerk that it is paining me more to know that I am dating you than it is to see you in actual physical pain."

"Well, if it's paining you so much to know that you are dating me, then why haven't you done anything yet," he said, the words coming out like venom. It sounded as if he wanted to be single. My mind suddenly stopped.

"I don't know, Chad," I managed.

"Is this the end," he asked, suddenly quieting his voice.

"Ask me later," I said and walked out of the main room, into the bedroom, locking the door, and then went into the bathroom and drenched myself in the scathing, yet soothing hot water that melted my troubles away…or at least for the moment.

(Chad POV)

It wasn't as if I hadn't seen it coming the whole time. I knew it from the minute I blurted out, "Sonny, will you go out with me". I always knew that she and I would turn against each other again whether it was from peer pressure from our shows' rivalry, or just pure hatred and I was pretty sure at this moment, Tawni and the other Randoms had nothing to do with it.

It bothered me that it was hatred between us. By speaking those seven forbidden words,** (Referring to "Sonny, will you go out with me".)** I had probably ruined our chances at even a friendship. Everything would go back to how it always was and was always supposed to be; rivalry between "two" hit tween television shows.

Why couldn't I just get into my head that I have to think before I speak? I was almost fired…several times because I never thought through what I was saying. I almost got kicked out of my house from being a jerk to my parents. I never told anyone but some girl broke up with _me_ for saying stupid things. Now, I was about to lose the most important thing in my life to my idiocy.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I was scared to death of what could have been there, but I was also hopeful.

**Ferguson: Hey, you wanna chill w/ me and Sonny w/ Tawni?**

That was the best offer I had received all day.

**Me: Sure…sent Tawni over to my room and I'll chill in your room.**

**Ferguson: Sweet… she'll be right over.**

Within thirty seconds, there was a knock on the door. I turned the knob and Tawni, who was out of breath, walked in.

"Normally, I am opposed to running but I would do anything to get out of a room with…_that_," she gasped and then pushed me out the door. I was outside in the hall alone. There was one thing that I would always be; alone.

(Sonny POV)

I stepped out of the scathing water and wrapped a towel around me. I quick dried off and then wrapped my puffy white robe around me. I walked into the bedroom and threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I pulled my hair out of the towel it was piled in, combed it out, and then dried it.

When I was done, I walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where his godly blonde hair showed slightly from behind the couch. On the television, _So Random!_ was on.

"So you do watch _So Random!_," I said.

"Of course I do. I'm the star," Tawni said, turning around. I jumped backwards.

"Tawni? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Ferguson? Where is Chad," I asked all of those questions without a single breath in between them.

"Ferguson told me that Chad was going to come over to our room and that I should come here…I did the first thing I could to get out of the room with him," Tawni explained.

"I guess I am glad to have you instead of Chad for the moment," I said.

"Why? You adore Chad."

"The relationship may be over."

"What?"

"Chad and I may not be dating for much longer," I explained.

"When did this happen?"

"Just now actually."

"What happened?"

"Since when do you care," I asked, turning on my heel to walk away. Tawni grabbed my arm before I could go anywhere.

"You know what? I may not like your relationship with Chad being that you are supposed to share a hatred for _Mackenzie Falls_ with Nico, Grady, Zora, and me, but I do care about you. Maybe not to an extreme level but I still do care about your feelings. If you are upset and hurting, then it brings us all down because you are always perky," she said.

"Wow, Tawn. I didn't know you could so understand my situation," I said.

"First, don't get used to it. Second, I don't understand. I've never been in this situation before."

"Let's repeat; since when do you care?"  
"What happened?"

"Chad hasn't been treating me right. I tried to do something nice for him since he is hurt by getting him the sling and compresses he needs and he seemed really pissed off that I did that. Because of that, I kind of called him a lazy bum through text messages without actually meaning to. Then we got into this really big fight and now, I have to decide if our relationship is over."  
"Well?"

"I think it is," I whispered.

**Sorry for another cliff hanger. So, what did we think of the chapter? What do we think will happen to Sonny and Chad? I promise, this story is NO WHERE near finished. Think of the world as a flat map. If the end of this story is in Japan, this story still lies in California. Oh yeah! You may say that it might be really close since the world is round and we can just go west. But in this story, we are traveling left to right. We are eastbound… Please Review! Also please enter my Sonny With a Chad Contest. Remember, I write faster when I have the motivation of reviews.**


	15. No Pain, No Gain

Please review…I think that a review isn't much to ask for. I mean, I am writing this fanfic for you so I think that you should see my point… :D Thanks!

(Chad POV)

No Pain, No Gain:

No matter what Ferguson did, Sonny was still on my mind. The images of our time together passed through my head; asking her out, our first date, vomiting on her, our first magazine cover as a couple, our second first date, my fortune cookie secret, flying Air Chad out to Wisconsin to apologize and save her from the cheese bomb, taking care of the Randoms when she pretended to be sick, winning her back after she found out about Chaz, everything.

It felt weird, knowing it all was about to come to a very tragic end. I remembered what my mother always told me when I was little. _"Every action you take has its consequence." _Now, it was time for me to deal with my consequence.

(Sonny POV)

Tawni stared at me after I said that I thought the relationship was over.

"Let's go back; you _adore_ him," she repeated herself from before.

"_Adored_ him," I corrected.

"No. You can't be serious. You can't let one fight come between you and Chad. So you guys are mad at each other, big whoop! Do you think that my parents would still be married if they broke off their relationship when they were mad at each other? Think about it, Sonny; you are waiting for your happily ever after and Chad is him. I know that I _hate_ the fact that you and Chad are dating but I still believe that you should be happy. If you end this, you won't be happy. You will go through life with a lot of regret," Tawni said.

"How do you know that I'll regret it," I asked.

"I just know. I've regretted breaking up with so many boys that I, or _you_, have broken up with. Once you break up, it is almost impossible to get them back because they see another break up coming or they think that you are just using them."

"I guess you are right. I need to think through everything. Thanks, Tawni. You set my mind straight and helped me out so much in this whole dilemma."

"You're welcome. Do you want some time alone to think about it," she asked.

"Yeah," I said after a minute.

Tawni smiled and walked out of the room, leaving me in the room alone.

(Chad POV)

The doorknob of Ferguson's door pulsed twice.

"Let me in right now," we heard Tawni yell from outside.

Ferguson quickly ran over and opened the door, probably from fear of getting in trouble with Ms. Bitterman or Tawni.

Tawni stalked in and into the bedroom.

"Um, Tawni…why aren't you with Sonny," Ferguson asked through the door.

"She wanted to be alone to think about…things," Tawni said quickly and then emerged from the bedroom dressed in a hot pink bathing suit with a sun hat and Prada sunglasses and Jimmy Choo wedges.

"Wow, that was a quick change," I muttered.

"Where are you going," Ferguson asked.

"I'm going to the pool to get a tan," she said grabbing a towel and sunscreen. I had a feeling that she was going to have at least five guys come up to her and ask her out.

Tawni exited the suite, grabbing the key off the counter on her way out. I looked over at Ferguson and then at my watch. It said that it was already four in the afternoon.

The two of us plopped down on the couch and clicked on a channel that was showing a _Mackenzie Falls_ marathon. We watched for two hours and then got a call from Ms. Bitterman telling us to come down to the restaurant buffet to eat dinner.

We walked down the stairs together and then into the buffet when we reached the first floor.

Sonny didn't show up for the buffet and that worried me. I snagged some extra food and put it in a box for her. When I reached our room, I pulled out of the room key, clicked the door open, and walked inside. I left the food on the counter and continued to the couch where I found my soon to be ex-girlfriend curled up, asleep.

I pulled my sling off my body, ignoring the ache in my shoulder when I did. I gingerly forced my arms under her unmoving body. I hoisted her up into my arms, bridal style, and she instantly moved closer into me, the nearest source of heat. I carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. I backed up and then she slowly started to roll towards the edge. I quickly made my way back to the edge. I put my arms out and she fell into them, her eyes instantly popping open.

"Chad," she asked groggily.

"Yeah, it's me," I said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's just get this over with."

"What?"

"Our break-up," I said.

"You're breaking up with me," she asked, her voice breaking on the last few words. That sent my head spinning.

"I thought you were breaking up with me," I said confused.

"No…wait, where is your sling?"  
"I took it off to carry you here so you could sleep and now my shoulder is throbbing painfully again. It feels like it did when the detriment happened," I breathed.

"Get me out of your arms then! You're going to hurt yourself even worse with my weight pressed on your shoulder," she said, rolling out of my arms, onto the bed.

I moved my arms back and my shoulder was even sorer now. When I noticed how prodigious the pain was, I started moving my left arm back very slowly and then as the pain got worse, my eyes involuntarily closed and my breathing stop for around fifteen second

I felt Sonny's warm hand against my forehead checking to see if I was alright when my breathing halted.

"Chad, are you alright?"

"No. My arm feels worse than when the "accident" happened."

"Describe it."

"Not that I would personally know for sure, but if feels like I was shot in the arm."

She smiled.

"Why are you enjoying this," I asked, feeling the anger boil underneath my skin.

"I'm not enjoying this; I know what it wrong," she explained.

"Um, I am pretty sure you don't. You aren't a doctor…you're a comedian."

"When I still lived in Wisconsin, I took a high school medics course. I am certified to diagnose injuries and fix them without admittance," she explained.

"Oh yeah? Well then what it wrong with my shoulder? Why can't I move it without searing pain shooting through my whole arm," I asked.

"It is easily explained by the name of the injury," she said smugly. I raised one eyebrow, signaling her to talk.

"Dislocated shoulder."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope." I remembered when Alex **(Chad's younger brother, remember?) **was playing lacrosse and dislocated his shoulder. Alex was crying hysterically. And before that, he was moaning and groaning from the point it happened until twelve hours later.

"First things first, we need you to straighten out your arm. Since you can't do it on your own, I'm going to have to manipulate your arm. Also, you are going to have to just live with the pain because otherwise, you're done for the rest of the week because you'll be taken to a hospital," she said.

Before I could reply, Sonny gripped my arm, flipped it from palm up to palm down and then lowered it down. The pain was even worse now.

"SHIT! SONNY," I yelled.

"Chad! Calm down! I'm trying to help you," Sonny replied quickly.

"Help me what? Die?"

"Take a deep breath. The pain isn't going to go away unless I help you. Now, do you trust me?"

"Yeah…what are you doing," I asked as she gripped my arm again.

"Putting your shoulder back in its socket," she replied calmly.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no! I am not letting you relocate any of my limbs."

"Chad," she said, drawing it out.

"How bad will it be?"  
"It's going to hurt like hell but after it, you'll be fine."

I closed my eyes as I felt her move me over to a wall. She gripped my shoulder area and counted to three. On two, I felt a sharp pain, more extreme than anything I have ever felt in my life. On three the pressure of Sonny's gentle hands faded away but the pain didn't.

"Um…Chad? Are you alright," Sonny asked.

"I'll tell you when I can feel my arm."

"It's normal for you not to be able to feel it…as long as you still feel the pain of it."

"Oh, I feel the pain," I growled.

"Chad, you have to calm down. It will all be worth it tomorrow. You'll be able to lift me without being incapacitated," she said quietly. She brought me into living room, grabbed the CVS bag that was on the table, opened the box with the sling, and strapped it on my left arm.

**Sorry for injuring Chad (again) but when you are hurt and you do something you shouldn't, you'll get hurt even more. But, Chad will be better the next morning. Please review! :D**


	16. Voices of Wisdom

Okay, so before I start the sixteenth chapter of my ongoing story, I would like to thank every single one of my reviewers. All of you have made me want to write more and have made me a better writer by making me want to do the writing. There are two people I would like to thank. There is also a dedication to this chapter. First, I would like to thank **vickymicky**, my first reviewer. However, this was an anonymous review so I would also like to thank my first signed review. My first signed review was from a user by the name of **xxcymphoniquemillerxx**. Thank you to both of you and to all of my reviewers who are not going to be mentioned in this story.

Now, I mentioned a dedication to this chapter. It's very true.

**Dedication**: I would like to dedicate this chapter of "Sonny With a Chance of Orlando" to **prettyinpink21**. Thank you for everything Ashleigh…yup, I remember your name from when you submitted it for chapter 4. You are the only one of my reviewers who had reviewed _**EVERY**_ single chapter of my story. Thank you so much for it! :D Ashleigh, you hold a special place in my heart for all you've done for me. Thanks again!

And now, onto Ashleigh's chapter of my story! :D

(Sonny POV)

Voices of Wisdom:

I walked into the kitchen with the two compresses opened each box.

"Chad, do you usually start with the hot or the cold compress," I called over to him.

"Cold so it numbs it and then hot to relax it," he called.

I shoved the cold compress in the freezer, set the oven time for ten minutes, and then walked across the room to sit next to Chad. He had clicked on the television and _So Random! _ was on. It was a _Sicky Vicky_ sketch. Chad didn't click it off. I smiled at the slight chance that Chad could possibly watch _So Random!_.

When the timer sounded, I got up and got the compress from the freezer. I looked at the hot compress' box and saw it needed to be heated for two minutes in the microwave.

"How long do you keep each compress on," I asked.

"About five minutes," he answered quickly.

I walked over to him and removed his sling. I slowly raised his left arm and he sucked in air. I pulled his t-shirt off and placed the cold compress on his shoulder. I walked over to the oven, set the timer for three minutes, and then walked into the bedroom, grabbed my laptop and powered it up. I searched all of the attractions at Disney's Hollywood Studio and then showed Chad the list.

"I know what I would like to do," I told him.

"Alright, name everything you would like to do tomorrow," Chad said.

"Well, in Hollywood Boulevard, I want to go on 'The Great Movie Ride'. Then in Streets of America, I want to see 'Jim Henson's MuppetVision 3D' and the 'Studio Backlot Tour'. In Pixar Place, I want to go on the 'Toy Story Midway Mania!'. On Sunset Boulevard, I want to go on the 'Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith' and 'The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror'," I listed.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good list, however the 'Rock 'n' Roller Coaster' may not be able to be done. Let's see how my arm is, okay," he asked politely.

"Of course," I said. At that time, the timer beeped and I got up to heat up the hot compress.

I switched them on and off for two hours until 9:30. At that time, I went to put on my pajamas on and when I came back in, Chad was wearing just boxers.

"Good idea just wearing boxers to bed tonight so you don't have to worry about putting on a shirt," I commented, walking over to him and placing my palms flat on his rock hard abdominals. Chad wrapped his right arm around me and pulled me close. I looked up from under my eyelashes at his deep blue eyes and his half-smile. We crawled into our beds and went to sleep after that.

(Chad POV)

I was so close to kissing her. Her soft palms pressed into my chest told me that I should do it. Now, my mind was shouting at me. _'You should have kissed her!' 'What if she thinks you aren't interested?' 'You got lucky, buddy. If you don't give her the act of affection, she will dump you!' 'What are you waiting for? A green light?' 'You love her; give her what she deserves.' _

I felt like shouting back at all of them. _What if she's not ready? What if __she's__ not interested? I know I got lucky but that doesn't mean I have to jump right into kissing her. I'm waiting for the right moment…a green light would be nice. I know I love her! LEAVE ME ALONE!_

Maybe they were right…maybe they were voices of wisdom.

(Sonny POV)  
At 8:30 the next morning, the phone rang. I opened my eyes and reached over for the phone.

"Hello," I said, sleep in my voice.

"Sonny, we are leaving at 9:45…get moving. Also, be down stairs at 9:20. Everyone is eating downstairs this morning," Ms. Bitterman's voice said and then the line went dead.

I looked over at Chad's bed and he didn't seem to have woken up from the phone. I slowly moved out of bed and then made my way to my suitcase. I pulled out a tank top and jean shorts. I pulled them on and then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put my hair up in a high pony tall. I grabbed my money, a pair of sunglasses, and slipped my tevas on. I looked up at the clock and it was 8:50. I walked over to Chad's bed and carefully nudged him to wake him.

He slowly gained consciousness and then had a look of panic on his face when he saw me.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"I'm late, aren't I," he asked.

"No. The call was twenty minutes ago but I decided to let you sleep and you still have half an hour to get ready," I told him. His face lost the panic edge but he still popped out of bed and started getting ready right away.

His arms seemed completely back to normal. And when I say completely, I think I mean even better. As soon as he had finished in the bathroom and had clothes on, we walked out into the main room and surprised me by throwing his arms around me, picked me up while hugging me and spinning me around without warning.

"You must be feeling better," I commented.

"Thanks to you," he said.

At 9:15, we headed downstairs and everyone ate breakfast together in the dining hall. When everyone had finished, we loaded the bus and headed off to Hollywood Studios.

"So I don't have to tell you this later, you all are having lunch with your partner when you want but for dinner, we are meeting at Hollywood and Vine to eat and then we are going to see _Fantasmic!_. As soon as we get in, you will be setting off right away. Hopefully, you remembered your permanent fast passes," Ms. Bitterman said and then got off.

"Shit," I said.

"What," Chad asked.

"I forgot the fast pass," I said.

"Don't worry; I didn't," he reassured me. I laughed.

"Aren't I supposed to be the responsible one," I asked.

"That hurts, Munroe," he teased.

"I'm sorry," I said, fake-pouting.

He smiled and locked his arm around me. I sank into it, hoping that we'd get caught in traffic so the moment would last much longer.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, especially you Ashleigh! :D Please review! Be like Ashleigh. If you would like a chapter dedicated to you, just keep reviewing. I will dedicate every few chapter's. If something you say in your review stands out or you just keep reviewing over and over again, you'll probably get a dedication. Also! PLEASE ENTER MY SONNY WITH A CHAD COMPETITION! I don't have enough people and it is driving me INSANE! :D Sorry for that rant. Anyways, thanks again Ashleigh and I hope you all LOVED (or at least LIKED) my chapter…REVIEW!**


	17. Kids Are Pains

**Sorry it's been so long since I have updated. I've had **_**TONS**_** of tests and projects lately and haven't had time to think about anything that doesn't revolve around exponents, global warming, fossil fuels and alternative energy sources, cleaning parks, Spanish, the executive and judicial branches of government, Henry Kissinger, Beanie Babies (something with Spanish), short stories, grammar, and diet coke (a Civics thing). Well…here you go. Hope you like it and still like me even though I haven't updated in FOREVER! :)**

(Sonny POV)

Kids Are Pains:

Unfortunately, we hit all green lights and the trip took us a mere seven minutes, seven minutes that I wish could have been extended. When we got to the park, it seemed as if Chad was in an alternate universe. He had his eyes closed and when the bus stopped, they didn't open and he didn't move.

"Um…Chad," I asked.

"Shh," he silenced me.

"Unless you suddenly got a migraine, don't 'shh' me," I said.

"What," he whined.

"We're at the park," I said quickly.

His eyes popped open with disbelief. Chad's jaw dropped when he saw that we actually were at Disney's Hollywood Studios.

"We must have hit almost all green lights," Chad said, disbelief in his voice.

"Close…we hit _all_ green lights," I told him.

"Ugh! And I was enjoying that," he said and I smiled.

He stared into my eyes and it was hard to think of anything but his pure blue eyes.

"You're kind of hard to read right now. What are you thinking about," Chad asked suddenly.

"Your eyes," I blurted without thinking. I instantly felt my hot blood boiling under my cheeks and I knew that they were already a deep shade of scarlet.

Chad chuckled and said, "That color looks good on you."

"What are you thinking about," I asked, trying to let the embarrassment out.

"Well, if I didn't get a chance to think about it and I just blurted out an answer, I would say your eyes. Now that you did that, I am thinking about how cute you are when you are embarrassed…not that I want you to be embarrassed a lot," Chad said.

"Okay, off the bus," Ms. Bitterman yelled from the front.

I stepped out of the seat and into the isle and off the bus. Ms. Bitterman gave us all our tickets to get into the park and set us off.

Chad and I hurried off to Streets of America for the Studio Backlot Tour. Even with our fast passes, it took us a solid forty-five minutes to be able to take the tour. When a tour would open up, everyone would stampede into the single line to go on the tour. Chad and I quickly made our way to a line when a child pushed me and then suddenly stopped in front of me. I almost fell on top of him. Chad, with his fast reflexes, grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up before I hit the kid. A woman then came around us and picked the child up.

"Excuse me, is he yours," I asked the woman.

"Yes, why?"

"He just shoved in front of me and I almost fell," I complained.

The woman just stood there, staring at me like she didn't understand English.

"Well? Are you going to do something," I asked with an annoyed tone.

"Don't fight with strangers," Chad whispered in my ear.

"Sure…why did you try to kill my little boy," the woman exclaimed.

"A better question is why your 'little boy' tried to kill _me_," I asked.

"Please excuse my girlfriend," Chad said pulling me behind him. I glared at the back of his head. I hoped that he could feel my death glare burning a hole through his godly hair.

"What the heck, Chad? I was so close to getting her to apologize," I hissed.

"Is that really all you wanted?"

"That's all I would be able to get."

"Anyways, you weren't close to an apology; you were close to getting her to call security for you for harassment," Chad said.

"Kids are pains," I muttered.

"You were one, too," he said matter-of-factly.

"At least I was behaved… unlike you."  
"You really think that I was bad as a child?"

"Well, seeing you now, it had to have come from somewhere."

"At least I don't fight with strangers…stranger danger," he said.

The tour, when we got on it, was really cool. After it, we stayed on Streets of America and watched 'Jim Henson's MuppetVision 3D'. It was pretty cool. Then, Chad and I made our way to Hollywood Boulevard for 'The Great Movie Ride'. I spotted Tawni and Ferguson about to get in line.

"Tawni," I called and she turned around.

I ran over to her, Chad trailing behind.

"Hey Sonny! Want to ride together," she asked.

"This is our seventh time going on this ride," Ferguson said through clenched teeth.

"I just really want to see my future," Tawni explained to me.

"Well, we were about to go on so of course we'll ride with you," I said. Then I turned to Chad.

"I don't care how much of a dream this is to you. We are only going on it _once_," I whispered.

He nodded and then we all entered the fast pass lane.

When we got on, Tawni slid all the way in, followed by me, then Chad, and Ferguson and the ride started. The effects were really cool and it made me dream of being in a movie, possibly becoming part of this ride.

After that, it was noon. Chad and I stopped for a quick lunch. When we got into the small 'restaurant', neither of us could decide whether to get chicken tender with fries or pizza. While I was standing there thinking about it, he came up with the idea to split them.

We ordered pizza _and_ chicken tenders with fries and a large chocolate milkshake, all to split. When they called Chad's name, we sat down at a table and divided up the food equally. Nico and Marta walked in and saw us. They both looked disgusted.

We finished eating and then hurried off to Pixar Place for 'Toy Story: Midway Mania'.

"You know I'm going to win," I said.

"Yeah right, Munroe. You don't know my awesome skills…like swimming," he reminded me.

"I'm not forgiving you for beating me. I'll just pay you back by winning on this ride," I said.

We continued the taunting until we go to the attraction.

**Hope you liked it…again, sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait…I've just been SUPER busy… love you all… promise I'll update ASAP! :D**


	18. Breaking a Man's Ego

**Please enter my Sonny With a Chad Competition!**

(Chad POV)

Breaking a Man's Ego:  
When we arrived at Pixar Place, Sonny and I ran in line. We looked at the clock for the normal line; it said the wait was an hour and forty-five minutes. Then, we looked at the clock for the fast past line; forty-five minutes.

"Wow…this isn't really _fast_," I sighed impatiently.

"Come on, Chad! This means it is going to be a great ride," Sonny said, perkily like her normal self.

I nodded and sighed.

"Chad? Why did you sigh," Sonny asked, sounding partially annoyed.

"I'm impatient."

"Well, I will have to raise your patience as I lower your ego," she said.

"And while you _try _to do that, I'll be doing the exact opposite; lowering your patience and raising you ego," I fired back.

"Don't flatter yourself; you aren't that talented."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean," I asked, smiling and raising my eyebrows.

"It's going to take a _lot_ to raise my ego and lower my patience. I've always been a very patient person. I also only _think_ that I'm funny..._I_ don't _shout it to the world_."

"I'd be happy to fix that."

She play-slapped my arm as we took a step forward.

"I hope you know that breaking a man's ego isn't hard. In fact, I would like to see the moment that I succeed in doing so," Sonny said.

"Well, it's going to be hard. I've always been a huge admirer of my own work. I mean, I _am_ the greatest actor of the generation," I retorted.

"We'll see," she said.

"No, _you'll_ see…that I am right in two cases. One, you won't be able to lower my ego and two, I _will_ be able to raise your ego."

"Try me," she said with a devious look in her eyes.

The wait wasn't that long since I was able to continue talking to Sonny the whole time. When we finally got to the front, we loaded into one side of the vehicle with our 3D glasses on. The game started and we started firing away. I didn't expect for the car to move to the next game when it did. When we had finished all of the games, our scores were shown; I had scored an impressive 103,595. I looked over at Sonny's score and then at Sonny. She was blowing the tip of her "gun"; she had scored 159,925 points.

"How the heck did you score that high," I asked dumbfounded.

"I told you I'd pay you back, Chad," Sonny said, smiling smugly.

"Okay, your ego had officially gone up," I said.

"Not a chance, Cooper," she said, pulling me away from the game when the ride had stopped.

I looked down at my watch when we were once again in the mid-afternoon sun. We walked to Sunset Boulevard and Sonny stopped.

"You up for the 'Rock 'n' Roller Coaster," Sonny asked, slightly sympathetic.

I rolled my left shoulder forward and backward. When there was no pain from that, I reached my left arm around the front of my body to my back. I pushed it as far as humanly…scratch that. I pushed it as far as Chad-ly possible and felt nothing. Then, I did the same with my right arm but pressed my fingers in to my left shoulder. _Yes! My shoulder wasn't going to suffer any post-symptoms!_

"Yup! Let's go," I said, pulling Sonny with me.

We got in line, waited half an hour and road front row. Neither of us expected to be hurled forward after the three second countdown so Sonny and I both screamed. Unfortunately, when we got off, both she and I realized that my scream had a higher pitch.

"That was some scream," Sonny said. My cheeks flushed a light pink; I could tell.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's cute," Sonny explained.

I smiled and we walked out of the gift store. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked down at it. There was a number I had never seen from California.

"Hello," I asked.

"Chad, we are eating at 5:30 to get the _Fantasmic! _show at 6:15," a female voice instructed.

"Ms. Bitterman, how did you get my number?"

"Doesn't matter. Meet at Hollywood and Vine at 5:30 or we lose our table," she commanded and hung up.

"Mr. Condor really has to talk to her about that," I muttered.

"Was it Tawni yelling at _you_ now about her lack of Coco Moco Coco," Sonny asked.

"No. And what?"

"Tawni's been yelling at your friend Ferguson…saying it is his fault that she is out of Coco Moco Coco," she explained.

"No…Ms. Bitterman really should stop just hanging up on people. She really should say 'bye', then hang up," I said.

"Oh. What did she say?"

"Dinner at Hollywood and Vine is at 5:30 or else we'll lose our table. Then we are going to see the 6:15 _Fastasmic!_ show."

"Okay, well what time is it now?"

"2:15," I said.

"We have plenty of time!"

We ran into the line for "Tower of Terror" and waited for forty-five minutes, with fast passes, to get on the ride. I couldn't even imagine how long the wait for the non-fast passes was. We got on and were in the front row. It was an amazing view of the park and it was extremely fun. So, Sonny and I got back in line when we got off and got back on, this time being loaded into the back row. I was on the very end of the back row with only one handle. So every time the cart flew up, my butt left the seat. It was kind of terrifying that way, but it was extremely _fun_!**(That happened to me two summers ago; I ended up on the end of the back row and flying up actually happened too!)**

When we got off, it was 3:30.

"Well that was a great way to waste over an hour," Sonny said, smiling.

We walked mindlessly around the park and saw the gigantic Mickey Sorcerer Hat. It was unbelievable. We kept our mindless walking going until my phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Chad, you've got half an hour left," Ms. Bitterman's voice sounded and then I heard the dial tone.

"UGH!"

"Tawni?"

"No… Ms. Bitterman again," I explained.

"What did she want," Sonny asked. I could hear the annoyance in her voice. She was really cute when she was annoyed…maybe that's why I always tried to annoy her before we were dating.

"She wanted to tell us that we have half an hour to get to Hollywood and Vine."

"Is it really 5:00?"

"Yeah," I said, pulling out the map that we had grabbed when we walked the park. I found the restaurant and our location and then intertwined my fingers with Sonny's and started walking in the direction of the restaurant, according to the map.

I took us a good twenty minutes to walk all the way across the park but we got the Hollywood and Vine with ten minutes to spare. Grady and Chastity were both there already, probably because Chastity was always very responsible and Sonny said that Grady was too…most of the time.

Zora and Skyler walked in, followed by Nico and Marta. At 5:30 on the dot, Ms. Bitterman walked in.

"Where are Tawni and Ferguson," Ms. Bitterman asked.

Everyone shrugged. Tawni and Ferguson walked in three minutes later.

"You're late…why," Ms. Bitterman asked, almost growling.

"I have to be fashionably late," Tawni said.

I rolled my eyes.

The waitress came at sat us at the table and then we all got up to get food from the buffet tables. We ate, paid, and left.

We all walked to the _Fantasmic!_ stage and Ms. Bitterman passed out tickets. Then we walked in and found seats.

**Sorry that this chapter was kind of just a filler. The majority of the plot comes later. I just don't want to rush this story for all of you loyal readers. Thanks for reading and I promise I'll try to make the filler chapters better. Please REVIEW! The reason I was able to finish this chapter as fast as I did was because of the reviews I got, asking for an update 'ASAP'. Also, I know that many of you, almost all of you actually, write Sonny With a Chance fanfictions. Please enter my Sonny With a Chad Competition. I would really love to have a huge contest. At least think about it? REVIEW! :D**


	19. Suffering Hair

**Oh my god! I'm alive! Sorry it has been so long since I've updated. I've been **_**really**_** busy with school and then with the other fanfictions, I've been entering random contests, getting board and writing one-shots, semi-normal stuff. So here is the nineteenth chapter. I have 164 reviews now and I am looking forward to more! :D Well, as I promised you all, this chapter has a dedication. I would like to dedicate this chapter to ****EllietheDisneyfreak****. Your last review meant a lot to me. Now everyone...PLEASE REVIEW SOME MORE! :D**

**Now, for ****EllietheDisneyfreak****'s chapter! :D**

(Sonny POV)

We all made our way to seats that were right in the middle of the center section. Chad and I sat down and after about seven minutes, Chad fake-yawned and put his arm around me like in all of the movies.

"That was so cliché," I said.

"What? Just because I am Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm not allowed to make cliché motions," he asked.

"I just thought you were more original than that."

"Are you trying to tell me something," he asked.

"Nope…nothing."

I smiled and he chuckled a little.

The lights for the show started and I leaned into Chad slightly.

"That's even more cliché," Chad whispered.

"It's alright when I do it," I said.

"But not when I do it?"

"Nope, because they belong in movies and let's face it; you are never making it into one. You aren't even that great of an actor," Tawni said from next to me.

Chad growled under his breath and I turned and hit Tawni in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"You are such a wimp," Chad said and turned his head.

"You have guts," I whispered.

"Why?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you woke up tomorrow morning with pink hair or worse…_bald_," I said.

Chad's eyes basically bugged out of his head.

"It's okay; I'll protect you," I giggled.

He shook his head and we watched the show.

After the show, Ms. Bitterman pulled everyone to the 'Tower of Terror', telling us that Mr. Condor wanted a group photo from it.

We all went on, screamed a little, and then got off and bought the picture.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

We arrived back at the hotel that night at around 8:30. Chad and I had discussed the shower order; he would shower first, then me. I would get out of the shower and Chad would show me the dry product of him not using his hair moisturizer and then he would shower again, using it. Then, we would watch an undecided movie.

As soon as we were in the room, Chad flung off his shirt and started to get ready for his shower.

"Wow. Someone really wants to show their girlfriend their disastrous hair, don't they," I asked.

"No! It was just really hot so I wanted to cool off and then I feel really gross so I want to shower and fast," he explained as he shut the bathroom door.

(Chad POV)

As I turned off the water, I felt my hair crying for its moisturizer.

"I'm sorry. I'll fix you soon," I muttered to my hair.

I walked out of the room and as Sonny started to walk into the bathroom, she stopped.

"You're hair doesn't look any different…except it looks slightly darker," she said.

"It doesn't look that much different until it is dry."

Anxious to see it, she sped into the bathroom and took a fairly quick shower. As soon as the water turned off from her shower, my heart skipped a beat. I pulled the towel off my head and remembered why I never went out in public without having previously used my hair moisturizer.

(Sonny POV)

I stepped out of the refreshing hot water. This was the time I was about to see what my boyfriend's hair would look like with normal nothing products. I took my time in the bathroom to give Chad more time to prepare but that probably just made him nervous.

I stepped out of the bathroom and Chad had a towel on his head.

"Are you ready," he asked quietly.

"Yes," I said.

He pulled the towel off his head and let it fall to the ground. His hair was Justin Bieber brown. It also looked like Tawni had come to take revenge by crimping his hair.

"Question; is that what happens when you don't use your moisturizer; crimped brown hair? Or did Tawni come take her revenge with a bottle of dye and a crimping iron," I asked.

"No. This is what happens when I don't use my moisturizer; my hair turns light brown and tightens so it looks crimped," Chad said sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry. Go shower and get your hair back," I said. Chad raced into the bathroom as if he couldn't live if he didn't. Then again, I did understand that.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chad had quickly made his way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, just to grab the clothes he would wear to bed tonight and then he went back into the bathroom. I knocked on the door and asked if I could come in and he said yes.

He was in his pajamas, a pair of sleep pants with a sleeveless shirt (he told me not to call it a tank top; it was too girly) that he sometimes worked out in if he wasn't working on his Chabs. He was facing the mirror with a comb in one hand and a hairdryer in the other. He was working very hard to perfect his hair. He had a bottle of styling gel out which he had put a little of it onto his comb. When his hair was dry, he really started sculpting his hair back to what it always was.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he had finished his hair and then he turned around.

"You know, my hair could have been permanently affected by that move," he said.

"It was your choice," I said, innocently.

"You made me."  
"The only thing I am 'making' you do is come with me and watch a movie," I said, pulling him along.

He walked into the bedroom and grabbed all the movies he had brought. The movies I brought were out already. I brought "Rent", "Iron Man 2", "Valentine's Day", and all three Twilight Saga movies; 'Twilight', 'New Moon', and 'Eclipse'. We laid them out and started pulling the ones that neither of us wanted. We decided on 'Rent'.

He and I both knew all of the lyrics to every song and we each sung them out.

I pulled my laptop out after the movie was over and pulled up the list of rides and attractions at Universal Studios. We decided to start in Islands of Adventure.

"I want to go to the 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' and then in 'Marvel Super Hero Island', I want to go on 'The Amazing Adventures of Spiderman', 'Storm Force Accelatron', and the 'Incredible Hulk Coaster'. At 'Toon Lagoon', I want to go on 'Popeye and Bluto's Bilge Rat Barges'. Then at 'Jurassic Park', I want to go on the 'Jurassic Park River Adventure' and then just to be fun, I want to go to 'Seuss Landing' and go on 'The Cat in the Hat' ride, 'One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish', and the 'Caro-Seuss-el'," I remarked and Chad looked at me funny about some of the rides I had picked.

"Come on! Have fun and let out your inner child," I exclaimed.

"Okay," Chad said.

I pulled up the Universal Studios list of rides and attractions and Chad said what he wanted to do this time.

"I want to go on the 'E.T. Adventure' ride, 'Shrek 4-D', 'Men in Black: Alien Attack', 'Revenge of the Mummy', 'The Simpsons Ride', and I'll meet your inner kid with 'Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast'," Chad said I laughed a little.

We both looked at the clock; it was 11:30 already. I yawned.

"Tired," Chad asked.

"A little. Should we go to bed," I asked.

"Yeah we should," Chad said and we walked to the bedroom, got into our own respective beds, and went to sleep.

**Once again, I would like to apologize for it being over a month since I've updated. Part of it was because I started getting bored with it and then I almost posted an author's note saying that I would not be finishing it. But, after writing other stuff and thinking about all of my reviews and fans, I got back into it and I will update ASAP every time. However, it's going to take me a little bit of time again since I have to do a major history project and I am trying to have it advance all the way up the national level of it and then I have to take part in the science fair and I really want to take a first place in the regional and state competitions again. Please REVIEW! Thanks again ****EllietheDisneyfreak****! :D**


	20. What Did You Just Say?

**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter and throughout this whole story. Also, I'm sorry that I haven't updated since January. I was busy with school, then camp and summer assignments, and then school again. But I'm back (I hope). I've been having major writer's block because of the end of Sonny With a Chance. Also, my Sonny With a Chance writing days might be coming slowly to an end because I am now addicted to another show which is still on air. Drum roll please…GLEE! I still will write as many SWAC stories as I can, though. Okay…enjoy the story and please review! :) **

(Chad POV)

What Did You Just Say?:

At a quarter to seven, the phone rang. I groaned, rolled over, and pulled my pillow over my ears.

"Martin," I yelled.

"Chad, why are you yelling?"

"You're not Martin," I stated, the phone still ringing.

"No, I'm your girlfriend, Sonny."

"Pick up the phone," I whined. It wasn't even seven in the morning and I was already agitated.

"Morning…yes…okay…see you then," Sonny said into phone and put it back on the receiver. She yawned once while talking and yawned again when she put it down.

"Who is Martin," Sonny asked after her yawn.

"The guy who answers phones for me when it is really early, really late, or if I just don't feel like picking up," I answered.

"Is that the guy who answered the phone when I called two weeks ago," she asked.

"What time was it?"

"Around 6:00 at night."

"Then yes," I confirmed.

"What's wrong with six?"

"It depends. I might have not wanted to pick up the phone or I might have been in the middle of something. Also, depending on the day, it could have been really late," I explained.

"How is 6:00 at night late," Sonny asked.

"It might have been a long and stressful day at work. In that case, I go home, fall into the couch exhausted, and rest."

Sonny rolled her eyes and said, "We need to be ready by 8:00. We are leaving at 8:45 sharp and we are all eating together in the hotel dining hall."

"Five more minutes," I whined.

Sonny walked out of the room with her clothes and everything she would need for the day.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Chad, get your butt out of bed," Sonny yelled.

"It hasn't been five minutes," I groaned.

"Your right…it's been _twenty_-five! Get up!"

"No."

Suddenly, Sonny's cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hi, it's Sonny…oh hi Zac…I would love to go out! I was just breaking up with my boyfriend so sure," Sonny said.

"What! Did you just say you'd go out with Zac _Efron_," I asked. Suddenly, Sonny's phone rang again.

Sonny turned red.

"So I tried to trick you out of bed," she said.

"It worked," I surrendered, climbing out of bed.

"Good, because you need to be ready soon and you haven't even started. And, I refuse to be late because I am not taking a risk with my job," she stated.

"Don't worry. If you got fired from _So Random!_, I could just get you a job at _The Falls_."  
"Only if you don't lose your job first," Sonny said.

"Real mature," I said.

"I can afford to be immature occasionally. I am sophisticated around the studio; I normally only act goofy during my show. You, however, are sophisticated on your show and then when you are walking around the studio, you are generally immature," she said.

"Watch it, Munroe. I've always been good at revenge," I said.

"How do you plan on taking revenge? You don't know my weak points but I know yours," she said.

"Do you, Sonny? Do you really," I asked.

"Yes…I do. Really. Your _hair_," Sonny said.

I gasped. "You wouldn't."  
"Try me," she said.

"You're _evil_! How do the reporters not see that," I asked.

"I'm careful."

(Sonny POV)

Chad and I got downstairs, all ready to go, at 7:55. Chastity, Grady, Zora, and Skyler were all there already. At 7:57, Nico and Marta arrived and Tawni and Ferguson made it to the dining hall at 7:59. Ms. Bitterman looked at her watch and was surprised.

We all ate quickly and then we loaded onto the bus and took off. When we arrived at the park, Ms. Bitterman pulled us all to the Help kiosk. The man working there was named Jeremy.

"Welcome to Universal Studios: Orlando. How can I help you," Jeremy asked.

"My name is Joy Bitterman. I have six flash passes for all rides on hold," Ms. Bitterman said.

"Of course. Just a minute, please," he said and moved to the side.

He came back and handed Ms. Bitterman the passes. She then distributed them all to each group.

"Listen up, at 6:45, we have a reservation for dinner at Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville. Right after that, we are going to see the Blue Man Group. Have a fun day and meet me at the restaurant at 6:45," Ms. Bitterman said and we all ran off, wanting to get on all of the rides possible.

Chad and I started to head to Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville at 6:30 and got there at 6:40. Ms. Bitterman was already waiting for everyone and Zora, Skyler, Nico, and Marta, were already there. When everyone arrived, a photographer took our picture and seated us a table. We were seated next to a giant pitcher filled with water which we found out would empty and then the water would erupt from a giant volcano on top of the bar.

Everyone picked their food and ordered their selected meals. I chose the coconut shrimp, and the waitress left. She brought out our drinks and then left again.

When we finished our meals, we walked as a group to the stage that the Blue Man Group would perform on. We got our seats in the front row and then put on our ponchos. The show began and one of the things that the Blue Men did was spit paintballs from their mouth to make a painting. When they finished the painting, the spitter "autographed" the painting by pressing his finger to his face and then to the canvas. He leaned out toward us and held the painting in my direction. I reached out and took it.

"You just got the best souvenir from the show," Chad whispered in my ear.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've seen the show before. They make one painting per show and give it to a lucky audience member. That is the best souvenir of the show and you didn't even have to pay for it," Chad said and then we sat silently watching the show.

When the show ended, everyone got up and went to buy other souvenirs. I bought a t-shirt and a postcard and when everyone was done, we left the park and loaded the bus to go back to the hotel.

**Sorry that the chapter was rushed. I couldn't think of anything else to write. I am just glad that I was finally able to update. And to everyone who entered my contest, I am working hard to read them all and judge them. I will have the results up as soon as I can. Sorry for the wait and please review! I hope to update soon!**


	21. Apology

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for being M.I.A. for basically a year. I was totally in action though because I have been writing fanfics although I haven't been publishing them. Yes they will be published (and hopefully soon), however there is bad news to this. Unfortunately, after Sonny With a Chance was cancelled, I lost all of my inspiration and ideas. This means that I have been unable to write anything for both "Sonny With a Chance of Orlando" and "Fallin' For You." This note is being posted in both stories. I'm sorry to disappoint everyone, but because I am unable to come up with anything to write, I have to prematurely end the two stories. I am extraordinarily sorry to all of my loyal readers.

I also just mentioned that I have been writing fanfics that still haven't been published. This is true, however they are not for Sonny With a Chance. They are for Glee. Yes, I am now a Gleek! :D If you like Glee, I would really appreciate if you would read my stories when I post them and let me know if they are any good. And if you don't like Glee, you should totally try and watch it!

Once again, I am extraordinarily sorry. Please forgive me.


End file.
